Mejorando en Pociones
by Ella.La.Tortuga
Summary: Neville cursa su 6to grado en Hogwarts, y después de lo ocurrido en el curso anterior se ha vuelto más valiente aunque no menos torpe... descubrirá que lo imposible puede llegar a pasar cuando se está con Luna tanto tiempo. N&L. Se aceptan Reviews! xD
1. Capítulo I: Neville Longbottom

**Saludos, terrícolas! **

**Como ven, éste es mi primer fic de HP u.uU... así que espero sea de su agrado. Sobra decir que los personajes no me pertenecen (sino a J.K.Rowling) TT pero aun así los quiero xDu... y que éste fic es sin fines lucrativos y con el único pretexto de amenizar un tanto vuestra existencia uu (y hacer algo 'productivo' en vacaciones xD). **

**Trata principalmente sobre Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood... y sus poco comunes vidas en Hogwarts, durante su 6to y 5to grado respectivamente. Neville descubrirá que después de todo las ideas de Luna no le dan tanto miedo xD. **

**Comentarios, críticas, quejas y jitomatazos... dale al botoncito de Review! se los agradeceré xD **

* * *

**Capítulo I.- Neville Longbottom  
**_"De regreso a Hogwarts" _

... Caía el sol lentamente en los ventanales de la acogedora casita, en algún sitio del Londres mágico... mientras un chico alto y tan blanco como la harina, se lamentaba bajo los últimos rayos del día, dando vueltas a la poción de su caldero sin ningún avance aparente. De pronto la sustancia verdosa con aspecto asqueroso que burbujeaba en éste (y que definitivamente no se parecía nada al violeta fluorescente que se suponía debería tener) comenzó a brotar a borbotones sobre los bordes del caldero, salpicando todo alrededor con pequeñas explosiones.

Bufó.

Ya estaba harto... había decidido algunos meses atrás que la situación no podía seguir así, que tendría que practicar durante todo el verano para mejorar sus horribles notas en pociones y no tener que pedir siempre la ayuda de Hermione para lograr al menos que el color de sus fallidos intentos se asemejara remotamente a como se suponía que debería ser... y para que ese Snape dejara de llenarse la boca con sus repetidas humillaciones cada vez que se detenía frente a su mesa en cada clase... si es que lograba que lo aceptara en su E.X.T.A.S.I.S. (cosa poco probable) después de que convenciera a McGongall de que lo ayudara a rogarle...

Lo peor era que habían casi concluido las vacaciones de verano y aún no lograba hacer algo que se considerara decente con aquel caldero.

-No tiene sentido...- dijo abatido, apuntando su varita hacia una pared que había terminado completamente embarrada con la viscosa sustancia– _'Scourgify'_-, dijo, haciendo que se limpiara inmediatamente el desastre en ésta, luego apuntó al piso y a la alfombra repitiendo el conjuro

Exclamó furiosamente.

-¡De cualquier modo creo que nunca podré... – pero se interrumpió al percatarse de que, mientras había apuntado a la mesa sobre la que estaba el caldero y la poción derramada, lo había hecho con tanta rabia que la varita se le resbaló de la mano, y yendo a parar precisamente dentro de los restos de poción, y ahora emitía sonidos estridentes y se disparaba de un lado a otro de la habitación sin que él pudiera alcanzarla, haciéndolo resbalar varias veces y causando nuevas explosiones de la sustancia verdosa y fea que se había adherido a la varita, que terminaron por empapar todo el cuarto, con todo y Neville incluído... y una anciana acababa de entrar horrorizada al cuarto

-¡POR MERLÍN! PERO ¡¡¿¿QUÉ ES ESTO??!!- chilló la vieja Augusta al encontrarse con el desastre que su nieto había hecho de la sala – NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!

-Solo... eeeeh... practico... eh... po... pociones abuela... – musitó cabizbajo esperando la reprimenda

-¡OOH PERO POR DIOS!! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAYA TOCADO UN NIETO TAN TORPEEE?!- se lamentaba sonoramente - ¿Pero qué fue lo que he hecho mal!... – sollozó como en un susurro - ¿POR QUÉEE¡POR QUÉ NO PUDO SER COMO SUS PADRES¡DEBERÍAS AGRADECER QUE TE HAYA COMPRADO UNA NUEVA VARITA¡EN LUGAR DE HACER ESTUPIDECES CON ÉSTA!!! - chilló nuevamente al ver la varita empapada en poción

-Lo... lo... lo siento abuela – se disculpaba Neville torpemente mientras tomaba su caldero y recogía su varita del suelo (donde todavía zumbaba y tronaba), alejándose cautelosamente en posición de alerta defensiva ante el malhumorado gesto de su abuela que se le acercaba amenazadoramente

- ¡VE A TU HABITACIÓN!!!

-s...sss...- miraba aterrado

-¡AHORA!!!

-¡¡SI ABUELA!!- y huyó rumbo a las escaleras abrazándose del caldero que todavía contenía algo de la poción pútrida en el fondo, y guardando su varita en su bolso.

Su cuarto era todo menos común, no era muy grande y tenía una pequeña cama empotrada en una ventana desde la que a menudo miraba el jardín de su abuela cuando despertaba por las mañanas, y las estrellas lejanas cuando no podía dormir por las noches... y tenía algunas láminas sobre hierbas mágicas tapizando las unas viejas paredes de madera, después de todo, herbologia era su asignatura favorita y en la única que sobresalía... tenía un gracioso escritorio sobre el que reposaban algunos frascos de tinta, un montón de envolturas de goma de mascar 'Drooble' en un cajón; en una esquina su Mimbulus Mimbletonia y junto a ésta el contenedor donde debería estar su mascota.

El piso de su habitación, que también era de madera y a menudo rechinaba, estaba lleno de sus cosas de la escuela tiradas por doquier... las túnicas se amontonaban unas sobre otras medio aventadas sobre su baúl, mientras el 'Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos' perseguía ávido a su aterrada rana, Trevor.

-¡Trevor¿cómo es que escapaste otra vez de tu contenedor? Si no hubiera llegado ahora mismo serías comida de libro... – regañaba al anfibio mientras lo levantaba del piso y se dirigía hacia su cama acariciándole

-¿Sabes? Creo que definitivamente estoy retrasado... mañana sale el tren a Hogwarts y yo todavía no he hecho mi equipaje... he perdido bastante tiempo practicando pociones y aún te envenenarían si las probaras... – Trevor croó con estremecimiento- ¡No lo haré! No soy Snape... – aclaró Neville como disculpándose – la abuela se ha enfadado hoy por el desastre que hice en la sala... ¡y todo porque mi nueva varita no se acopla a mí!- gimió desolado -O tal vez soy yo el que no se acopla a nada... Jooo...

Trevor croó otra vez, luego saltó del regazo de Neville hasta el suelo causando la renovada furia del monstruoso libro que comenzó a corretearla nuevamente

-Oh... ¡Vamos...! – gimió desganado apuntando su varita hacia la rana en apuros – _'Accio Trevor'_- y la rana voló hacia él, pero nuevamente, la varita le jugó una treta y antes de llegar a él, Trevor salió girando disparada hasta caer dentro del caldero. Neville gritó horrorizado. Rápidamente sacó a su rana que ahora hedía de una manera extraña pero al tratar de limpiarla ésta comenzó a cubrirse de una especie plumas amarillentas y despeinadas mientras su piel se tornaba de un rojo intenso con pequeños forúnculos de varias tonalidades, Neville chilló aterrado dejándola caer, Trevor croó en reproche y saltó saliendo de la vista, ocultándose debajo de la cama de donde Neville no la pudo hacer salir.

A la mañana siguiente Neville metía en el baúl casi frenéticamente todas las cosas regadas en la habitación mientras su abuela le gritaba desde su ya-vuelta-a-la-normalidad sala que se diera prisa o perdería el tren... ahora que deberían ir como muggles ya que los medios de transporte mágicos estaban comenzando a hacerse muy peligrosos desde el regreso de Voldemort, y sobre todo para sus enemigos declarados y las familias de éstos...

Neville se apresuró todo lo que pudo, al final convenció a Trevor de salir de su escondite, la guardó en una especie de cubeta y salió tropezando de su casa junto a su abuela, y anhelando, camino a la estación de King's Cross, que en ese nuevo curso pudiera en verdad mejorar en pociones y que siguiera reuniéndose el "Ejército de Dumbledore", una asociación en la que él junto con algunos otros chicos y lidereados por Harry Potter, se reunían para aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras el semestre anterior, lo que lo había metido en varios líos y había terminado con la rotura de su antigua varita... pero también lo había cambiado.

Antes de unirse a sus amigos en el E.D., siempre se había comportado como un estudiante mediocre y un chico bastante torpe y cobarde... y sobre todo aterrorizado por Snape en cada clase que éste le bajaba puntos a Gryffindor por su causa. Pero ahora había cambiado un poco, había mejorado bastante en defensa contra las artes oscuras y había logrado un par de veces hacer hechizos sin pronunciarlos, y también se había vuelto más valiente ante la perspectiva de poder vengarse de lo que los seguidores de Voldemort le habían hecho a sus padres. Ya no tenía miedo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas terminar con el Señor Oscuro y así demostrarle a su abuela y a sus padres que no era tan inútil como todos creían, y deseaba poder ser útil en cuanto a ayudar a Harry se refería, ya que lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos. Además había crecido... ya no era el pequeño niño de cara regordeta y blanca que se asustaba con los grandulones, ahora ya estaba más alto... tal vez era el más alto de sus amigos, y estaba un poco más delgado que antes, ahora él podría pasar por cualquier grandulón abusivo... con la diferencia de que no era abusivo y seguía siendo igual de cómicamente torpe como solía ser desde siempre ante los ojos de sus amigos... y su suerte no le ayudaba mucho...

Ahora cargaba con un 'Trevor-pájaro' que no sabría como volver a la normalidad y que seguramente le traería muchos problemas en las próximas horas de viaje que le esperaban al llegar al andén 9¾.

Se despidió de su abuela rápidamente pues llegaron justo a tiempo para abordar, y en cuanto el Expreso de Howgarts avanzó, Trevor saltó de su cubeta para irse a perder por el pasillo de donde Neville todavía no se había podido zafar entre tantos alumnos que iban y venían de un lado a otro. Horrorizado por los destrozos que podría causar Trevor, se apresuró a abrirse paso entre la multitud cuando de pronto divisó a Trevor a punto de entrar en un compartimiento lleno de chicas de Hufflepuff que le miraban horrorizadas, entonces se lanzó corriendo a atraparla sin reparar en la chica que venía justamente corriendo hacia la misma rana con una revista en las manos y chocando con ella en el trayecto, provocando las risas de todos alrededor, y que él terminara en el suelo con unos cuantos golpes y una revista tapándole la visión mientras que su compañera estaba frente a él, también en el suelo, con Trevor saltando alegremente sobre su cabeza despeinada y rubia.

-¡NEVILLE¡MIRA LO QUE ENCONTRÉ¡ES UN SNIDGET ACUÁTICO DE OREJAS ROJAS!- exclamó con un hilo de emocionada voz una soñadora y sonriente Luna Lovegood que Neville terminó de descubrir frente a él cuando la revista cayó de su cabeza y todos alrededor reían y murmuraban

-Ah... ¡Luna¡eres tú! Hola- Exclamó aún aturdido por el choque mientras todos alrededor volvían a reir...

Sí, ahí estaban, en la escena potencialmente más cómica que el Expreso de Hogwarts podía haber presenciado: 'Lunática' Lovegood y el torpe Neville en el pasillo con la última edición del Quisquilloso en el suelo junto a ellos y una criatura particularmente rara, roja y con plumas amarillentas saltando y croando alrededor

-¡Hola Neville!- dijo Luna con una sonrisa y enfocándolo solo un segundo para volver a perder la mirada en el horizonte con una extraña expresión muy cómica, luego giró la cabeza hacia todos lados, en donde muchos chicos ya se habían reunido a ver qué sucedía y les sonrió de forma desorbitadamente atemorizante– ¿Qué hacen todos ahí?

Algunos rieron e hicieron comentarios burlones, otros retrocedieron y se ocultaron en sus compartimientos, Neville, ante las burlas de los demás, se puso tan rojo como la piel de su pobre rana y Luna seguía sonriendo alrededor, ahora con su revista de vuelta, mientras el pasillo se iba despejando. Neville se levantó completamente horrorizado y todavía rojo hasta las orejas mientras Luna se levantaba en una especie de salto danzarín con una expresión totalmente embelesada.

-¡UN SNIDGET ACUÁTICO DE OREJAS ROJAS¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ERAN REALES!- dijo una feliz Luna

-¡No es un snid-no-sé-qué acuático¡Es mi rana!

-¡CLARO QUE NO ES UNA RANA¡Creo que te afectó el golpe!- Luna seguía sonriendo exageradamente emocionada

-¡Claro que sí¡Es Trevor¡La arruiné!- Se lamentó ruidosamente Neville mientras levantaba a la supuesta rana del piso

-¡QUE NO¡ESO NO SE PARECE NADA A UNA RANA¡MIRALO¡TIENE PLUMAS DORADAS¡Y OREJAS ROJAS¡Y SE PARECE A UN SNIDGET!- chilló ahora más emocionada aún

-¡Las plumas le salieron por culpa de una poción tonta... y además no son doradas¡y esas no son orejas... es su piel!!! Y claro que no se parece a un Snidget- concluyó un casi ofendido Neville - ¡Es mi Trevor!

-¡QUE NO¡Tal vez te confundiste! Porque mi papá dice que cuando ves un Snidget acuático de orejas rojas ésto te causa accidentes y hace unos segundos nosotros CHOCAMOS EN EL PASILLO!

-... Pero eso fue porque no te vi, porque soy torpe¡yo siempre tengo accidentes!– dijo Neville avergonzado

-¡ERA EL ENCANTAMIENTO QUE EL SNIDGET LANZA SOBRE SUS VÍCTIMAS PARA QUE TENGAN ACCIDENTES! – dijo Luna abriendo mucho los ojos como si acabara de tener una gran revelación

-¡QUE NO!- Bufó Neville exasperado – ¡Además ni siquiera los Snidgets reales que SÍ EXISTEN, y que no tienen orejas rojas ni nada de esos inventos tontos, pueden lanzar encantamientos!

-Pero es que esos no son divertidos... solo son pájaros- dijo Luna con una especie de puchero - ¡Y LOS SNIDGETS ACUÁTICOS DE OREJAS ROJAS NO SON TONTOS! – concluyó tratando de parecer ofendida sin lograrlo pero logrando parecer más bien un poco loca

-¡N... NO EXISTEN! – Exclamó Neville comenzando a dudar de su propia credibilidad

-¡SI EXISTEN!

- Claro que no

- Claro que sí¡mi papá ya los ha visto!

-Bien... – Neville miró alrededor a los estudiantes que de nuevo empezaban a arremolinarse alrededor de su pequeña discusión y de nuevo soltaban risitas burlonas y hablaban en voz baja- eehh... este... yo... yo creo Luna... quee... - se estaba poniendo nervioso con todos ahí mirándolo

-¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIII!!!!!! YA LO CREES¿Ves? Eran Reales – Concluyó una satisfecha Luna que casi parecía normal y Neville se golpeó la frente en un gesto entre resignado, casi un poco divertido y demasiado aterrado, mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su frente...

-Bien...- se resignó- vayamos a buscar un compartimiento vacío¿quieres?

Poco después de eso encontraron a Harry desamparado en el otro extremo del tren, siendo acosado por unas cuantas chicas. Ron y Hermione se habían ido al vagón de Prefectos... Ginny se había ido con su novio y Harry, Luna y Neville decidieron sentarse juntos.

Durante el viaje Harry le preguntó a Luna sobre las ventas del Quisquilloso, el padre de Luna era el editor y ésta se hallaba muy contenta explicándole a Harry cómo las personas estaban comprando cada vez más ejemplares y comenzaban a creer en apoyar a Harry como decía la revista e ignorar al ministerio que seguía ocultando hechos sobre Voldemort a la población.

Luego de terminar de hablar con Harry, Luna se embaucó en una interesante aventura en su revista, utilizando unos extraños lentes psicodélicos y volviendo a su estado ausente mientras Harry y Neville hablaban de Quidditch... y Neville agradeció que Luna fuera tan distraída que se hubiera olvidado por completo de la "Trevor-snidget acuática blahblahblah"...

Luna era realmente demasiado extraña cuando se emocionaba... pero cuando estaba tranquila solía parecer incluso más racional que cualquier otro Ravenclaw (obviamente si no se tomaban en cuenta los accesorios que utilizaba)... También era demasiado franca, lo que demostraba numerosas veces incluso incomodando a los demás... como cuando Neville preguntó a Harry si seguiría juntándose el E.D. y Harry dijo que no había necesidad ya. Neville se mostró desilusionado mientras luna declaró "era como tener amigos".

'Muy cierto', pensaba Neville... él se sentía igual, le daba pesar saber que ya no volvería a juntarse con sus compañeros a practicar... claro que tenía amigos, o al menos eso pensaba... pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo, con Trevor, o con su Mimbulus Mimbletonia... y cuando se juntaba el Ejército de Dumbledore se sentía como parte de algo importante, y como si todos ahí estuvieran para estar con él... sí, incluso la extraña y alocada Luna.

Las declaraciones de sus amigos dejaron a Harry un poco asombrado, durante todas las vacaciones había pensado que después de todos los problemas en los que había metido a sus amigos ellos no querrían volver a reunirse con él, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado en el Ministerio el curso anterior... se había sentido responsable de protegerlos y había decidido dejar de reunirse para evitarles problemas, eso era lo que creía que debía hacer... pero ahora más bien se sentía culpable. Ellos realmente lo habían 'disfrutado' (si así se podía llamar...), en verdad no les importaba en cuántos problemas podrían meterse porque lo que querían era seguir aprendiendo y ayudándolo en verdad... realmente se sentía en deuda.

-Bueno... tal vez... nos volvamos a reunir, ya saben... yo les avisaré si sucede – dijo finalmente titubeante

-Eso es genial, Harry!- dijo Neville algo más entusiasmado

Después de un largo rato llegaron Hermione y Ron al vagón, contando algún suceso sobre Malfoy o que ya no estaría como prefecto... y luego vino una chica de tercero a entregarles una invitación a Neville y a Harry de parte del profesor Slughorn, quien suponían que sería su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo cual alarmó a Neville de sobremanera, esperando un castigo o algo así

-¿Pero...p... para qué me quiere?- preguntó asustado

-No lo sé – dijo Harry simplemente

Y entonces ambos fueron al compartimiento del profesor, y cuando llegaron se encontraron con otros chicos que también habían sido invitados, entre ellos Ginny, que lucía desubicada. Neville entró con temor no sabiendo por qué el profesor los había reunido ahí, y después se dio cuenta de que Slughorn estaba tratando de hacer algo así como una especie de grupo selecto de alumnos que estaban emparentados con algún mago o bruja famoso, exitoso o importante... en su caso: sus padres. Llegó el inminente y temido momento para él en el que Slughorn comenzó a interrogarlo acerca de sus padres mencionando airadamente todas sus grandes hazañas ante un Neville completamente avergonzado y tan rojo que no sabía qué o cómo debía contestarle al profesor, que le miraba con una especie de expectación mezclada con incredulidad ante cada una de sus titubeantes respuestas. Neville estaba aterrado ante la perspectiva de quedar como un tonto frente a todos los chicos en contraste con las exageradas expectativas que parecía tener Slughorn puestas sobre él...

Luego hablaron sobre los rumores del Profeta en los que se decía que Harry era 'El elegido' de la profecía que habían robado del Ministerio, la noche que la varita de Neville se rompió; y Ginny y él le aclararon a Slughorn que no habían escuchado ninguna profecía que dijera tal cosa, que eran inventos del Profeta... aunque el profesor Slughorn pareció no creerles demasiado.

Al final los dejó ir, y Neville se sintió aliviado de que hubiera terminado, y se dirigió con Harry y Ginny de vuelta a su vagón. Pero antes de llegar Harry se separó de ellos, dejando a Neville muy desconcertado después de no haber recibido respuesta ante su cuestionamiento de a donde iba, pero a fin de cuentas lo olvidó cuando llegó nuevamente a su compartimiento y comenzó a charlar con los otros chicos.

-¿Qué es eso debajo del asiento, en el contenedor donde comúnmente tenías a Trevor, Neville?- Cuestionó intrigada Hermione

-Oh! Es Trevor... lo arruiné... estaba practicando pociones y cayó en una de ellas, y se convirtió en esto – dijo Neville avergonzado

-¡Practicando para pociones? Bah... ¡de cualquier modo Snape no nos dejará continuar en su E.X.T.A.S.I.S.!- bufó un vencido Ron

-¿Trevor cayó en una poción?!- exclamó Hermione al unísono, con apariencia de estar muy preocupada

-¡No es Trevor¡ES UN SNIDGET ACUÁTICO DE OREJAS ROJAS!!! – gritó una nuevamente emocionada Luna, asomándose sobre su revista, con sus lentes psicodélicos sobre los ojos, luciendo bastante cómica y causando que todos se quedaran en seco durante unas fracciones de segundo, antes de desatar una nueva y ya muy familiar rencilla entre ésta y Hermione sobre las criaturas mágicas que...

-¡NO EXISTEN¡NO HAY NINGÚN LIBRO, ENCICLOPEDIA O TRATADO MÁGICO QUE LO DOCUMENTE! – chillaba Hermione totalmente molesta

-¡Los libros no lo dicen todo¡El ministerio siempre oculta cosas!- argumentaba Luna

-¡Esto no tiene NADA que ver con las cosas que el Ministerio oculta!

-Oigan chicas ¡esperen¡calma!- interrumpió un contrariado Ron que retrocedió de su intento al recibir una mirada asesina de Hermione

-No te preocupes Neville¡te ayudaré si quieres a encontrar a Trevor! Mi papá dice que cuando aparece un Snidget acuático de orejas rojas en lugar de tu mascota, ésta es enviada a la dimensión alterna de la que vino el snidget y cuando cumples la misión que el snidget te ha encomendado te permiten recuperar a tu mascota- declaró una decidida Luna

-¡Obviamente no es verdad!- chilló Hermione a punto de la exasperación mientras Ron y Ginny trataban de convencerla de que fueran a buscar el carrito de la comida, sacándola del compartimiento antes de que embrujara a la convencida Luna

Salieron con un portazo y Neville se sintió una vez más en aprietos mientras Trevor saltaba a su alrededor croando sonoramente y Luna emocionada le contaba todo sobre los Snidgets

-¿Sabes? Creo que podremos averiguar lo que este Snidget quiere decirnos- dijo Luna luego de un rato... mientras tomaba a Trevor y la examinaba con curiosidad

-Pero si Trevor no habla ¿Cómo va a querer decirnos algo?

-Oh! Eso es porque no es Trevor, Neville... los snidgets acuáticos siempre tienen algo qué decir¡Te lo aseguro!

-Bien... yo sólo quiero que Trevor vuelva a la normalidad...- declaró un cansado y contrariado Neville mientras Hermione, Ron y Ginny volvían al compartimiento con Hermione ya más calmada y Ron con las manos repletas de Ranas de chocolate que no dudó en ofrecerles a todos...

-¡Genial!... ranas...- ironizó tristemente Neville

-Oh!, lo siento camarada! No recordaba...- se disculpó Ron mientras Hermione lo miraba con cara de advertencia

-¿En qué tipo de poción cayó Trevor, Neville?- aventuró la castaña, esperando que Luna, que ahora estaba muy ocupada devorando chocolates, no viniera de nuevo a la defensiva del supuesto snidget

-Oh... no lo sé... creo que trataba de hacer una poción para la agudizar la inteligencia que encontré en un viejo libro de la abuela... bueno... en realidad no estoy seguro de que era para eso... no se entendía bien

-¿Estabas haciendo una poción que no sabías para qué era?!- exclamó Hermione reprobadoramente

-No... eh... Sí... eeeh... yo... yo solo quería practicar... tal vez la profesora McGonagall podría hablar con Snape para que nos deje cursar su E.X.T.A.S.I.S. bueno... yo pensé eso... yo realmente quería ser un Auror...- Neville ahora lucía asustado y abatido, temiendo que Hermione lo sermoneara

-¡Oh Neville!- lamentó Hermione preocupadamente

- Pero todo salió mal, amigo... de cualquier modo somos tan malos que Snape nunca nos daría otra oportunidad, sobre todo a ti – dijo Ron, impertinente, recibiendo un codazo de Ginny

-Callate Ron ¡te ayudaremos a volver a Trevor a la normalidad¿Verdad Ron?- propuso... o más bien ordenó Ginny, con un aspecto autoritario y de enfado, dejando a Ron sin otra alternativa

-Supongo que sí... – contestó Ron más que desganado

-Claro que te ayudaremos Neville, debe haber algo en la biblioteca sobre esto... mmmh... pociones inusuales... - Hermione trataba de recordar algo en el apartado de pociones que pudiera ayudarles

-De cualquier modo ni siquiera era del color que debía ser... no creo que la poción hubiera hecho eso de haber estado bien...- se lamentó Neville nuevamente, comiéndose su última rana de chocolate desoladamente

-Errores en la realización de pociones... tal vez algo de introducción a tratamiento de calderos... ¡Tal vez el error fue algo en el caldero y no en tu poción!– enumeraba Hermione recordando algunos libros que estaba ya ansiosa por devorar en cuanto llegara el día siguiente y ya estuvieran instalados nuevamente en Hogwarts

-No fue un error en el caldero – dijo Neville...

-Bueno, eso no importa, chicos, lo averiguaremos luego, no tengo deseos de pensar en cosas de Snape ahora que soy libre de él- prorrumpió con enfado Ron, que jugaba con una envoltura de rana

Hermione lo miró desaprobatoriamente.

-Te ayudaremos Neville, cuenta con nosotros- dijo Ginny finalmente

-Gracias

-Yo también deseo ayudar...- dijo una vocecita detrás de la última edición del Quisquilloso. Y Luna se asomó nuevamente, quitándose sus extravagantes lentes y mirando a todos con solidaridad... -¡A ENCONTRAR LO QUE EL SNIDGET ACUÁTICO DE OREJAS ROJAS QUIERE DECIRNOS!- finalizó con una exclamación emocionada a lo que todos, nuevamente, se quedaron estáticos, sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalar por su cabeza mientras miraban a Luna con cara de circunstancias y temiendo sobre todo que Hermione comenzara a gritar nuevamente

-Eh... – Luna notó que todos la veían- Jeje... bueno chicos... me refiero a que todos deberíamos ayudarle a Neville cuanto antes a recuperar a Trevor... después de todo él solo quería practicar y no es su culpa lo que pasó... eh... je je... – rió nerviosamente mientras que Hermione la observaba con una ceja en alto y todos miraban expectantes

-Bien... pues yo creo que... bueno, creo que Luna tiene razón, todos debemos ayudarle... – finalizó Hermione, resignándose a no pelear; todos respiraron aliviados de que no comenzara una nueva discusión sobre las 'alocadas criaturas de Luna Lovegood'

Finalmente llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade desde donde se trasladarían en carretas jaladas por Thresals hasta Hogwarts... lo raro era que Harry todavía no aparecía y los chicos se preguntaban donde podría estar.

-Tal vez se encontró con Cho, Hermione... déjalo- decía Ron mientras Hermione, Ginny y Neville lo buscaban entre la multitud

-Bien... pero ¿y si no llega al gran comedor¿y si está en apuros?- exclamaba Hermione estresada

-¡Vamos Mione! Harry no es un niño pequeño... y ¿Sabes¡Creo que te preocupas demasiado por él!- Bufó Ron, con un dejo de enfado en la mirada, mientras Hermione le fruncía el ceño con fastidio

-Él estará bien- declaró Luna despreocupada mientras subía a una de las carretas, los demás la siguieron... llegando a Hogwarts se separaron, ya que debían ir a dejar su equipaje y bajar al gran comedor con los de su casa.

Luna dejó a los otros chicos y se fue hacía su sala común saltando alegremente mientras algunas chicas alrededor la miraban con sorna aunque ella no parecía darse cuenta...

-¡Qué valor!- exclamó Hermione mientras ella, Ron y Ginny miraban con complicidad (Y Neville con terror) como la extravagante chica se alejaba entre la expectante multitud.

* * *

**Y bien... ¿Que opinan? uÛ se aceptan reviews xDD... Hasta la próxima! **


	2. Capítulo II: Luna Lovegood

** ¡Saludos, mis queridos lectores! He aquí el segundo capítulo de este Fic. Hablemos sobre la luna xD. [Review! nOn!!!! **

* * *

**Capítulo II: Luna Lovegood**  
_"__A veces, en el cielo nocturno, encontramos cosas que no sabíamos que estábamos buscando. Otras veces sólo encontramos la luna." _

Luna llegó a la torre Ravenclaw, entró en su sala común y subió a la que en ése año eligiría como su habitación... la única, al parecer, en la que todavía no había nadie. Acomodaba sus cosas más esenciales mientras tarareaba y daba vueltas de ballet, disponiéndose a bajar rápidamente al gran comedor. A menudo las chicas de Ravenclaw se asomaban en busca de un cuarto qué compartir pero cuando la veían solo se reían entre sí y se alejaban...

Hasta que una chica de aspecto hindú entró un tanto contrariada al cuarto...

- Hola¿está ocupado?- era Padma Patil, había sido integrante del ejército de Dumbledore el año anterior, y Luna la reconoció en seguida aunque ella parecía no haberla visto aún

-¡Hola Padma!- saludó Luna alegremente, Padma la miró y titubeó un tanto antes de contestarle... ella no había planeado dormir en el mismo cuarto que 'Lunática' Lovegood... no era que le cayera mal sino que... bueno, la gente decía cosas... ya saben

-Eeh... ¡Oh Luna¡Qué gusto¡Seremos compañeras de cuarto!- mintió exagerando su 'emoción' ante la mirada incrédula y divertida de Luna

-No tienes que mentir, todos sabemos que si pudieras no compartirías cuarto conmigo, de hecho creo que nadie en esta torre lo haría- dijo Luna en uno de sus comprometedores arranques de sinceridad... aún sonriéndole

-Oh... eh... yo... eeeh...- titubeó Padma, al hallarse descubierta - yo... lo siento... perdón...- concluyó completamente avergonzada- yo no quise herir tus sentimientos... perdón Luna

-Oh, no te preocupes, no me heriste... ¿Sabes? cuando el noventa por ciento de las personas con las que hablas te tienen repulsión... normalmente ese tipo de cosas ya no te hieren para nada, jeje...- rio Luna dejando a Padma nuevamente totalmente pasmada...

-Oh... yo... lo siento... de cualquier modo Luna... no te preocupes, creo que no estaré aquí durante mucho tiempo... mis padres quieren sacarnos de Hogwarts... a Parvati y a mí- dijo con una pena sincera en la mirada, a lo que Luna respondió solidariamente consolándola y luego de charlar un poco sobre eso, ambas decidieron bajar al gran comedor mientras seguían platicando los detalles de la casi tomada decisión de los padres de las hermanas Patil... y de pronto a Padma, Luna se le antojó más como una chica normal, amigable y racional... o al menos por un rato: hasta antes de que comenzó a hablarle del Snidget de Neville.

Luna había pensado que se le haría tarde por la entretención en su cuarto, sin embargo, al llegar al gran comedor se dio cuenta de que todavía no habían llegado los de primero, por lo que la ceremonia todavía no comenzaba... pero tampoco había llegado Harry, cosa de la que se percató cuando alzó la mirada hacia la mesa Gryffindor, en donde Hermione y Ron parecían estar peleando nuevamente, Ginny a su lado lucía un tanto preocupada y evadiendo los cariñitos que su novio trataba de propinarle... y Neville se frotaba el estómago en busca de consuelo para su ya creciente y espantosa hambre... lucía realmente chistoso.

De pronto al lado de Padma se sentaron unas conmocionadas Cho Chang y su 'mejor amiga' Marietta Edgecombe, quien lucía descontenta y con muchas marcas de granos en la cara... a Luna le hizo gracia recordar el hechizo que Hermione le había hecho a la traicionera chica.

-¡Hola Padma!- saludó ansiosa Cho

-¡hola chicas¿qué sucede? Las noto raras...- dijo Padma mientras las miraba con curiosidad...

-Bien... ¡DOS COSAS!- sentenció con enojo Marietta– UNA: Cho no encuentra a Harry Putter y ahora se va a morir por eso!- exclamó con un gesto de hostilidad mientras Cho la miraba reprobatoriamente- DOS: Gracias a que CHO NO ENCUENTRA A PUTTER, hemos perdido nuestro cuarto¡AHORA NO TENEMOS DONDE DORMIR!!!!- chilló trágicamente la chica causando la exasperación de una no muy alegre Cho.

-Por dios, no seas exagerada Marietta... encontraremos un lugar- dijo Cho con reproche – Bien, Padma... ¿no has visto a Harry?... hay rumores de que no llegó en el tren... no creo que haya hecho lo mismo de hace unos años... eso de venir en coche volador, ya sabes... porque lo raro es que ahí están Ron y Hermione... sólo él falta... tenía la esperanza de hablar con él antes de la cena...- concluyó una desilusionada Cho.

-¿Saben chicas?, están de suerte... bueno, tal vez tú no Cho... pero en fin, en mi cuarto hay lugar para otras tres chicas¿Verdad Luna?

-¡¿LUNA?!- gritó aturdida y aterrada la amiga de Cho... Cho sólo miró hacia Luna incómodamente

-Eh... sí, aunque por su reacción, puedo deducir que ella no quiere estar ahí- dijo Luna, rascándose la cabeza mientras observaba a Marietta

-Obviamente no, Lunática, pero no tenemos de otra... ni creas que vamos a ser tus amigas- chilló la horrible Marietta, más enojada que antes

-No necesito que seas mi amiga- dijo Luna muy seria

-No le hagas caso, Luna... está sólo irritada porque por mi culpa no pillamos cuarto... perdónala- se disculpó Cho totalmente avergonzada ante la imprudencia de su torpe amiga... aunque no le gustaba exageradamente la idea de ser compañera de cuarto de Luna... tampoco le agradaba juzgar a la gente de la forma en la que su amiga lo hacía... aunque fueran personas muy extrañas. A fin de cuentas Harry también era un poco extraño... y además era amigo de Luna.

-No hay problema Cho, ya me acostumbré esas cosas y no me sorprende que vengan de personas como ella...- sentenció la chica, sonriendo nuevamente.

-¡Oh Loonie! No hables así... ¡Estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas!- Chilló melosamente Padma, en un despliegue de dulzura fraternalista ante la sentencia un tanto 'amarga', para su gusto, de Luna...

-Seremos suena a manada- dijo una Marietta fuera de sí, que ahora lucía realmente horripilante, recibiendo de Cho un codazo muy doloroso.

-En fin, no espero que seamos manada, chicas, pero de cualquier modo será divertido ver como se avergüenza Marietta cuando las vean cerca de mí, o como se asusta cuando vengan los Nargles ¡¡¡Y LE JALEN LAS PATAS EN LA NOCHE!!!!- y partiendose de risa, con carcajadas limpias, como de loca... y dejando estupefactas a todas, Luna se giró hacia donde estaba ahora Dumbledore ya casi anunciando que estaba a punto de comenzar la Ceremonia de selección de casas, mientras los de primero, temblorosos y emocionados, hacían fila en la entrada del gran comedor que ahora lucía igual de lleno que siempre... a excepción de que Harry no había aparecido todavía.

Al final de la selección (y después de que Harry apareciera extrañamente en medio de la ceremonia y causando, como ya era su costumbre, un alboroto general de rumores mal camuflados), una chica del año de Luna: Orla Quirke; le pidió a Padma (que por lo visto era demasiado concurrida en cuanto a 'contactos' se tratara) que le ayudara a encontrar un cuarto vacío ya que se había entretenido por ahí y ya todos habían sido ganados. Las otras chicas simplemente la aceptaron en su habitación y aunque casi todas eran de grados mayores que ellas, Orla se alegró (sólo un poco) de que al menos hubiera una chica de su grado... aunque esa chica fuera Luna Lovegood.

Normalmente las y los chicos de todas las casas, ya tenían sus 4 compañeros con quienes compartían cuarto. Pero el alboroto de éste año sobre los inmuebles, se debía en general al hecho de que muchos padres habían sacado de la escuela a sus hijos e hijas por temor a Voldemort, y como Hogwarts por arte de magia registraba siempre la cantidad de alumnos que entraban y salían cada año y fabricaba esa exacta cantidad de cuartos, ahora todos tenían que acomodarse de modos distintos a como habían estado en años pasados... e incluso algunos pensaban que sus amigos no volverían porque no los vieron en el tren, o cosas semejantes, y se juntaban con nuevos compañeros de cuarto... en todas las casas a excepción de Slytherin (casualmente), se estaba dando este fenómeno...

Cuando la cena de bienvenida terminó y todos se disponían a subir a sus habitaciones, Luna tomo una ruta alterna deseando contemplar las estrellas que se asomaban entre las nubes en un gran ventanal que había en un pasillo, con vistas privilegiadas hacia los campos de Hogwarts y una enorme luna medio oculta por el cielo que, como ella, se encontraba ambivalente entre nubes y destellos...

Estaba muy emocionada.

Tenía el presentimiento de que ese año sería muy peligroso... de que en ese año pasarían cosas horribles, pero aún así, estaba emocionada... ¡HABÍA VISTO UN SNIDGET ACUÁTICO DE OREJAS ROJAS! Tendría que contárselo a papá.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido en la obscuridad. Se asustó pues creyó que era la señora Norris y que iría a detención por estar todavía ahí afuera a esas horas... ya que ya se había demorado mucho en volver a su sala común... siempre le ocurría al mirar el cielo nocturno en Hogwarts. Luego escuchó como que alguien tropezaba y vio la armadura más cercana a ella, alumbrada por la luz de la luna (de la de afuera), cayendo en pedazos y seguida por un quejido ahogado, pero no veía a nadie.

-¡Quién anda ahí?- preguntó sobresaltada... – eres un Wrackspurt??- aventuró la chica, un poco menos temerosa mientras se acercaba a la armadura

-¿Quién eres?- una voz asustada salió de algún lugar cerca de ésta mientras Luna se aproximaba y las nubes tapaban por completo la luna del exterior dejando una iluminación muy pobre en el sitio...

Desde la perspectiva de quien se encontrara debajo de esa armadura que le había caído por accidente, Luna parecía más una sombra fantasmal con sus largos cabellos rubios que a la (ahora poca) luz de la noche, se veía solamente como un velo inescrutable de oscuridad con aura blanquecina que se movía y hablaba como una chica, de pronto podría creerse que era Myrtle 'la llorona' quién estaba ahí, si no fuera porque todos sabían que Myrtle solo andaba en los baños y solo gritaba y chillaba a quien se le apareciera...

El chico adolorido debajo de la armadura se sobresaltó cuando Luna se acercó más, causando que la armadura volara hacia un lado y Luna se asustara a su vez, cuando chocó con algo invisible que hablaba como...

-¿NEVILLE!- gritó Luna asustada al encontrarse con la cabeza de Neville flotando en la obscuridad.

Fue cuestión de segundos:

Neville gritó horrorizado cuando vio a la figura fantasmal hablándole.

Luna gritó horrorizada mientras comprobaba repetidamente que Neville NO TENÍA CUERPO.

Neville gritó otra vez pues se le hizo aterrorizante el grito mortal de la chica.

Luna gritó al descubrir que de pronto apareció el cuerpo de Neville de la nada.

Neville gritó otra vez, cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un fantasma sino Luna, con sus aretes de rábano, la que estaba frente a él.

Y finalmente ambos volvieron a gritar al unísono cuando apareció una erizada y muy molesta Señora Norris de ojos mortalmente brillantes, que a su vez salió corriendo en busca de su amo.

Los dos se miraron con espanto.

Neville se sentó rápidamente, arrinconandose en el suelo, jalando a Luna junto a él y obligándola a sentarse también, para cubrirse luego ambos con algo así como una capa que acababa de levantar del piso; en un reflejo mucho más rápido de lo que se hubiera esperado de él.

Mientras a lo lejos escucharon como se acercaba Flich mascullando algo sobre Peeves y golpeando todas las armaduras con las que se topaba.

-No te muevas, es la capa de invisibilidad de Harry... me la prestó porque Trevor se escapó, y vine a buscarla antes de que le pase algo o que la descubra algún profesor...- susurró Neville en voz MUY baja, cerciorándose de que ninguna parte de él estaba fuera de la capa.

-... Oh no!- exclamó Luna en un murmullo mientras se acurrucaba más para no sobresalir de la capa, y abriendo mucho los ojos, aunque Neville no podía ver su expresión- ¡Otra vez la maldición del Snidget sobre los accidentes... te lo advertí Neville, esas cosas iban a pasar!

-Ssssshhhhh... calla... o Flich nos pillará y entonces ya tendremos aun más problemas...- lamentó Neville en un último susurro, antes de que Flich pasara hecho una furia delante de ellos, con una antorcha en la mano, para descubrir la armadura tirada y comenzar a mascullar sandeces nuevamente mientras la ponía en su sitio... aunque sin verlos, pasando luego de largo...

Neville y Luna contuvieron la respiración otros instantes más... ya no se escuchaban los pasos de Flich por el pasillo, y afuera las nubes comenzaban a despejarse haciendo que súbitamente la luna volviera a iluminarse con fulgor. Luna y Neville giraron instintivamente sobre sus propios ejes, aun bajo la capa, para ver de de donde provenía la naciente luz, y asomaron las caras de la capa de invisibilidad, quedando sólo éstas visibles, como si no tuvieran cuerpos, mientras corroboraban que el brillo provenía de la gran luna que afuera se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

-¡Mira ahí!- dijo exaltada Luna en un 'casi-grito' que espantó a Neville, quien después de cerciorarse espantado de que Flich no había escuchado, miró hacia donde la flotante mano de Luna le señalaba. Era la luna, bueno... la otra luna, pero creyó por un instante ver algo como un cometa, pero oscuro, cruzándola casi imperceptiblemente y proyectando su sombra sobre los campos.

NO ERA POSIBLE... de cualquier modo.

-¡Un cometa negro, Neville¡Sabía que existían¡Son de buena suerte¡Puedes pedirles cualquier cosa aunque sea prácticamente imposible! - volvió a 'casi-gritar' Luna, muy entusiasmada.

En el mundo mágico, todos sabían que los cometas (o lo que los muggles conocían como cometas), en realidad eran destellos de magia 'común' que se reflejaban en el universo, emitiendo una resonancia que hacía que los inventos muggles los interpretaran como un cuerpo rocoso y gaseoso con una trayectoria, algo hecho de materia... y por lo tanto no existían realmente. Pero los cometas negros eran distintos... los cometas negros, se presumía, eran verdaderas conjunciones de magia muy densa que raramente aparecía en el universo, y que era tan poderosa y tenía tanta influencia que podía verse su sombra atravesar la luna o cualquier cuerpo celeste brillante, y darle al que lo presenciara la oportunidad de cumplir un deseo realmente improbable... y aunque se decía que sólo las personas mágicas podían verlos, su existencia no estaba realmente probada, pero se rumoraba que aparecían cuando se realizaban hechizos poco comunes en algún lugar del mundo mágico...

Clásico de esas cosas en las que Luna creía casi religiosamente.

-Yo no vi nada...- mintió Neville, asustado por lo que él consideraba 'había sido una alucinación'.

-¡Sé lo que vi!- sentenció Luna, severa- ¡Y sé que tú también lo viste!- le reprochó- ¡Papá dice que debes cerrar los ojos y tomar las manos de quienes estén cerca de ti, y entonces pedir un deseo que sea prácticamente imposible, en secreto!- finalizó Luna, un poco más contenta, tendiéndole la mano a Neville, que la veía como si estuviera, ahora sí, completamente loca.

-... Luna, yo...yo... eeehm... yo... yo no creo que...- titubeó mientras Luna, con un puchero de desilusión a punto e asomársele en la mirada, le tendía la mano insistentemente- Oh, bien!- gimió Neville ahora más que vencido, harto y avergonzado, levantándose del sitio junto con Luna y tomándola de las manos mientras cerraba los ojos esperando que Luna terminara de pedir su deseo para poder quitarse de esa ridícula posición, en la que la capa de invisibilidad de Harry todavía le tapaba algunas partes del cuerpo, al igual que a Luna, y los hacía ver como alguna especie de monstruo deforme con dos cabezas.

A ratos medio abría uno u otro ojo para ver si Luna ya había terminado, encontrándose con una Luna totalmente ausente en sus meditaciones, con un aire solemne en el rostro, y sus cabellos rubios y despeinados destellando casi como la plata bajo el brillo de la luz de media noche... se estaba cansando de estar así... le parecía que era perfectamente igual de probable que Flich llegara y los pusiera en detención, que Voldemort apareciera de la nada, o que Luna comenzara a levitar en cualquier momento... y NINGUNA de las tres cosas le hacía la menor gracia.

Ahora que lo pensaba... las manos de luna eran bastante suaves, pero estaban frías como la nieve, algo que en aquella noche de verano era bastante raro... como todo en ella.

¡Luna era tan rara! Cerró los ojos. "¿Por qué había gente que creyera en esas cosas?" se preguntó... "y de cualquier modo... si fuera verdad, no se me ocurriría qué deseo podría pedir"... "¿Qué estará pidiendo Luna?... a fin de cuentas ella cree en miles de cosas que son casi imposibles... no ha de tener ningún problema en pedir cualquiera de ellas"... meditó..."debería haber algo que deseé tanto y que sea tan improbable como para pedirlo a un supuesto y tonto 'cometa negro' aun sabiendo que eso sería una estupidez y que de cualquier modo no se cumpliría"...

"Ya..."

"Quisiera ser bueno en pociones... no!... quisiera que me aceptaran en el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de pociones".

A fin de cuentas sí encontró algo lo suficientemente estúpido como para pedirlo. Luego abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse a Luna, con expresión burlesca, examinándolo detenidamente con sus enormes ojos azules.

-¡Oye!- se quejó avergonzado ante la risita divertida de la chica.

-¡Creí que no creías en esas cosas¿Entonces por qué tardaste tanto? – cuestionó ella con una sonrisa de ironía...

-¡Yo no tardé¡TÚ eras la que no abría los ojos¡por eso yo no los abría!- reprochó enfadadamente

-¡Oh!... estooo... yo... je... lo siento... ¡ES QUE CREO QUE ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA!- finalizó Luna con otra risilla antes de dar un gran bostezo, a lo que Neville casi cayó de espaldas, con una enorme gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza... antes de sentir él mismo un leve sopor que inundaba el ambiente nocturno poco a poco...

-¿Sabes, Luna? Creo que me quedaré dormido antes de llegar a mi sala común- dijo recargándose sobre la pared y cubriéndose con la capa en un intento de darse calor a sí mismo. Mientras Luna lo veía también un tanto adormecida. Bostezó.

-En fin... luego encontramos al Snidget... ¿Va?- volvió a bostezar.

-TREVOR, no snid...- bostezó ahora Neville- creo que me voy...

-¡Buenas noches!- concluyó Luna al tiempo que giraba y se iba... ¿¡Saltando?! Por el pasillo en medio de la noche, los cabellos plateados al aire, y nada que se asemejara a adormecimiento en su forma de alejarse.

-... Está loca...- masculló Neville un poco asustado... volviendo a bostezar- yo sí que tengo sueño...- se dijo finalmente y se fue, caminando con letargo, hacia el lado contrario del que había tomado la excéntrica rubia.

Llegó a su sala común y subió a su cuarto... ya todos los chicos dormían, puso la capa de Harry junto a la cama de éste y se acurrucó en la suya... cayó dormido inmediatamente.

De pronto estaba en un sitio al aire libre, iluminado coloridamente, lleno de unas extrañas criaturas con cuernos muy extraños y con distintos tipos de hadas que nunca había visto, de colores y con alas enormes, con muchas formas distintas, que giraban alrededor de él... sus cabellos rubios ondeaban al aire y percibía un aroma suave como de flores a lo lejos...

Pero... ¡un momento!

Neville no tenía cabellos rubios que pudieran ondear al aire. Se miró las manos. Eran blancas y suaves, y estaban frías cuando las puso sobre sus mejillas.

Raro.

Sus mejillas eran mucho más finas que como las recordaba, y aterrado, corrió 'grácilmente' sobre los pastizales, con un pequeño grupo de criaturas regordetas con expresiones poco amigables rondando bajo sus pies en todo momento, hasta encontrar un lago que se parecía mucho al que había en Hogwarts, se miró en éste.

Horror.

¡Ahí estaba Luna! Con sus ojos enormes, azules, y de mirada perdida... y sus cabellos cayendo sobre el agua, haciéndole una con la imagen que se reproducía en ésta.

Él era Luna.

Gritó.

Despertó.

Cayó de la cama al moverse tan abruptamente.

Abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano?- era Ron, con una vela encendida, que estaba parado frente a él, sucedido por Harry, Dean y Seamus que le miraban igualmente desconcertados

-yo... eh... lo siento, tuve una pesadilla... creo...- miró hacia todos lados, comprobando que se hallaba en su habitación, que sus manos volvían a ser cálidas y gruesas, y que ya no tenía el pelo largo ni rubio ni las mejillas finas.

-Bah, tonterías...- dijo Dean y volvió a dormir.

Harry ayudó a Neville a levantarse y Ron le dio una rana de chocolate

-Es para el susto, hermano

-Gracias...

-¿Encontraste a Trevor?- preguntó Seamus interesado

-No... – gimió Neville, quien acababa de recordar para qué había salido en medio de la noche bajo la capa de Harry hacía algunas horas...

-Entonces ¿por eso tardaste tanto? Ron y yo creímos que no volverías y decidimos dormir- dijo Harry

-Eeh...- Neville titubeó... no estaba seguro de querer decirles lo del encuentro con Luna... se sentía extrañamente avergonzado y además se burlarían de él...- eeeh... sí, sí, por eso tardé... es que no la encontraba en ningún sitio...

Pero Harry se veía poco convencido, de cualquier modo no tenía por qué sospechar nada de lo de Luna, pensó Neville...

Los cuatro chicos volvieron a sus respectivas camas disponiéndose a dormir, Dean ya roncaba hondamente... Pero antes de apagar las luces, Harry se dirigió a Neville

-¿Sabes, Neville? Yo vi el mapa del merodeador...- dijo con una mirada entre divertida y desafiante

-Eh...eh... yoo...- balbuceó Neville completamente rojo y nervioso sin saber qué contestar...

-Digo... lo vi para verificar que Trevor apareciera...- concluyó Harry, disimulando una sonrisa satisfecha, ante el alivio de un Neville todavía demasiado nervioso– creo que la próxima vez que lo busques deberíamos ver primero ahí... ¿sabes?- y con esto, corrió su cortina... y Ron, sin la menor idea de lo que ocurría en el interior de Neville, apagó la vela y se acurrucó bostezando en su cama...

Horror.

Neville se tumbó en su cama, boca arriba. Sólo esperaba que Harry no quisiera que le contara los detalles sobre lo ocurrido...

Se preguntaba cómo había podido ser tan tonto como para salir en plena noche a buscar a Trevor, y que éste de cualquier modo no hubiera aparecido... era tan raro haberse encontrado a Luna en esas circunstancias... y era más raro aún haber visto ese 'cometa negro', y sin mencionar el haber soñado que era ella.

Realmente se estaba volviendo loco. Hasta comenzaba a preguntarse si la historia de Luna acerca de los 'Snidgets Acuáticos de Orejas Rojas' sería remotamente cierta... a fin de cuentas... después de haber visto ese cometa podría pasar lo que fuera.

Pero no. Eran tonterías. Su abuela siempre se lo había dicho.

Pero... ¿No era lo que la abuela le decía, a veces, un error?

No. No podía ser eso cierto. Hermione también lo diría... y ella no se equivocaba... o eso creía. Miro hacia afuera, por una abertura de las cortinas y vio la luna... ahí brillando alegremente como si se burlara de él, como si fuera la otra Luna, con sus cabellos de plata que eran las nubes atravesándola frágilmente. Luna en verdad le daba miedo.

Lentamente cayó dormido, mientras recordaba que había creído ver en su sueño a un Snorkark de Cuerno Arrugado... no sin sentir una leve oleada de inexplicable emoción al imaginar que eran reales.

Raro.

Por su lado, en su habitación Luna yacía boca-arriba, pensativa, preguntándose por qué había pedido aquella cosa que pidió al cometa negro... mientras sus compañeras de cuarto dormían apacibles, y una que otra vez Marietta daba patadas al aire y emitía sonidos extraños.

De que era casi imposible, lo era... pero de que ella hubiese querido pedirlo... no estaba muy segura... en realidad nunca se lo había planteado.

Simplemente podría haber pedido cualquier otra cosa... simplemente hubiera podido pedir ver a su madre nuevamente... que su padre le diera un Snorkark de Cuerno Arrugado para cumpleaños, que los spanklees dejaran de perseguirla, que Voldemort nunca hubiera existido... que las estrellas se pudieran guardar en frascos, que Harry no tuviera esa cicatriz, que Hermione creyera en los Nargles, que Marietta no diera patadas al aire, que Snape fuera amable...

Pero no.

Había pedido la única cosa que simplemente nunca se le hubiera venido a la mente... y lo peor: la había pedido sin darse cuenta, sin planearlo, como si una fuerza extraña fuera de ella pero a la vez en su interior la hubiera empujado, obligado, a hacerlo, a desearlo, a pedirlo. Como si estuviera bajo una maldición Imperius... tal vez los Wrackspurt la habían cogido... pero no, su cerebro no estaba escurriendo por ningún lado.

Tal vez era obra del Snidget.

No... sólo había sido raro.

'Mañana le escribiré a mi padre'... pensó, y se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Hasta la próxima! y de antemano... gracias por los REVIEEEWS!!! XDD... [9.9 me pregunto si se preguntan si tengo una dependencia patológica a los reviews... **


	3. Capítulo III: Inicio de un Nuevo Curso

**Tercer Cap. Up¡Que sea de su agrado! R&R! xD **

* * *

**Capítulo III.- El Inicio de un Nuevo Curso  
**_"... Y a veces no conocemos nuestras prioridades al buscar eso que no sabemos qué es..." _

A la mañana siguiente, todos los de sexto en la sala común de Gryffindor platicaban animadamente sobre las asignaturas que escogerían para continuar en su E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Harry y Ron habrían querido, igual que Neville, escoger las asignaturas que se requerían para ser Aurores... pero ante la perspectiva de no haber obtenido buenas notas en Pociones, los tres sabían que Snape no los aceptaría en su clase... cosa por lo que los tres (aunque un tanto menos Ron) lamentaban.

-¿Creen que McGonagall me deje estar en Transfiguración con tan sólo un aceptable? – preguntó preocupado Neville

-No creo, compañero, McGonagall es bastante pasada cuando se trata de escoger a sus alumnos en este año...- se quejó Ron – de cualquier modo, creo que yo sí paso... pero creo que tú no... lo siento... –concluyó, ante un Neville un tanto desesperanzado...

-Neville, no le hagas caso a mi tonto hermano- bufó Ginny, que inexplicablemente había llegado hasta ahí de repente, causando que Hermione y Harry dejaran de charlar para volverse ellos

-Ron, eres un crío- bufó Hermione- tal vez McGonagall sí te acepte, Neville... y si no lo hace de cualquier modo puedes inscribirte a un curso de regulación en vacaciones de navidad y estudiar por tu parte lo que va para este grado, y si pasas podrás reintegrarte al curso en cuanto comiencen las clases en Enero- concluyó Hermione con aire despreocupado

-¿ESTUDIAR POR MI CUENTA LO DE DOS AÑOS EN 6 MESES? No lo creo... - sentenció Neville pareciendo algo mareado

-Obviamente no es posible, hermano- dijo Ron

-Chicos, y ¿qué si simplemente McGonagall lo acepta?

-No lo creo...- dijo Neville completamente azorado- ... creo que no seré un auror... de cualquier modo tampoco entraré en pociones... tal vez es tiempo de dejar atrás esas tontas ideas. Pero mi abuela se enfadará bastante cuando se entere de que no tomaré transfiguración, por eso aún así debo intentarlo... creo que al final sólo tomaré Herbología y Defensa contra las artes oscuras... fin del caso...- concluyó un cabizbajo Neville, que ahora ya se encontraba lo suficientemente desilusionado que decidió salir de la sala común para no seguir siendo el tema principal de la discusión de sus amigos, dejándolos a todos estupefactos cuando salió tristemente por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Ron... eres un idiota imprudente- finalizó Hermione.

-Yo diría que él fue bastante rudo...- comentó Ginny, con aire de preocupación...

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, una chica muy blanca, de cabellos rubios y todos alborotados, se despertaba enredada totalmente entre sus sábanas y colgando de la cama, sólo sostenida por los amarres mágicos que había en ésta... al tiempo que un rayo blanquísimo de sol matutino la cegaba y animaba lentamente cada centímetro de su ser.

-Hola Sol...- sonrió haciendo un ademán con la perezosa mano hacia la ventana medio abierta en la que se asomaban los cálidos rayos. Bostezó.

-... Creo que dormí demasiado... –dijo y bostezó nuevamente.

De pronto recordó que era el primer día de clases y ya debería estar en ese preciso momento en el gran comedor para desayunar y recoger su horario.

Trató de pararse de un brinco, haciendo que el amarre mágico de las sabanas se rompiera y cayendo por consiguiente de lleno en el piso – Ouch!- se quejó- cielos, ya no hay nadie más en el cuarto, debe ser horriblemente tarde!- dijo levantándose de otro brinco y poniéndose su uniforme y túnica sobre la pijama para luego salir a trompicones de su cuarto sin siquiera tener cuidado en peinarse ni nada por el estilo que le quitara la apariencia de ser un zombie rubio con el sweater mal abrochado.

Salió de su sala común. Ya no había nadie. Corrió a través de los pasillos hasta que llegó al corredor principal. Tropezó con unas chicas de Hufflepuff que la miraron como si fuera un troll a punto de arrollarlas. Se dio cuenta de que aún traía pantunflas: 'Ya... Era raro tropezar tan seguido'. Por poco y pisa a un peeves desprevenido, que esparcía tinta por el piso, al pasar corriendo casi sobre él.

Se atoró en la manija de la enorme puerta abierta del gran comedor.

Forcejeó para zafarse, pero tropezó nuevamente gracias a su pantunfla derecha que salió volando directamente hacia la cara de un desafortunado Gryffindor que pasaba por ahí con aire ausente.

Cayó de lleno en el piso... por segunda vez en un mismo día.

Muchos rieron.

-Genial...- suspiró- accio pantunfla derecha- y la pantunfla voló hacia ella con ¿la cara de Neville pegada a la suela de ésta? – OH!, lo siento Neville, no sé qué le pasa a Lola, normalmente ella no anda por ahí pegándose en la gente... es raro

-... eh... ¿Lola? Tu pan... pantunfla tiene nombre?- balbuceó Neville que forcejeaba contra la insistente pantunfla azulada y esponjosa que se aferraba a su enrojecida cara como si se le fuera en ello la vida (aún sabiendo que las pantunflas NO tienen vida...)

-Oh pero claro, ella es Lola y él es Lalo- señaló su pantunfla izquierda, que era rosa...- en realidad son Blibbering Humdingers que quedaron atrapados en forma de pantunflas por comer ranas lunares durante las vacaciones, pero ahora ya han perdido sus poderes...

Muchos rieron nuevamente mientras Peeves pasaba cantando con su característica voz irritante y desentonada... algo sobre tintas adheribles y niñas raras tontas

-Lo sabía... Peeves llenó el piso de 'Tinta Ultra-Adherible Weasley', Luna debió haber pasado sobre ella sin darse cuenta y tan rápido que la tinta tuvo un efecto retardado sobre la siguiente cosa que tocó que no era el piso: o sea... la cara de Neville. - dijo Hermione furiosamente al tiempo que entraba al gran comedor pronunciando un antihechizo que despegó la pantunfla de la cara Neville, y otro que hizo que su enorme pila de libros la siguiera volando; luego entraron Ron y Harry- Voy a tener algunas palabras con esos dos...

-Por favor Hermione! Solo es Peeves... siempre hace ese tipo de cosas- dijo Ron mientras reía sonoramente ante la escena y Luna recuperaba la pantunfla.

-Hola Luna ¿dormiste bien?- saludó Harry, con gesto entre preocupado y divertido, ayudándola a levantarse y yéndose luego detrás de Hermione y Ron que peleaban nuevamente.

Ella y Neville se miraron con aire cómplice, si se podía llamar así.

Haberse ido a su sala común ya pasada la media noche para despertarse temprano al día siguiente no era precisamente su concepto de 'dormir bien'.

-Jo... la verdad es que me han estado pasando las cosas más extrañas, he tenido como 1000 accidentes en los 5 minutos que llevo despierta

-Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a eso- dijo Neville sin darle mucha importancia

-¿Sabes? Creo que tiene que ver con el Snidget, ahora también está dándome mala suerte a mí- dijo con aire pensativo, y luego recuperando su acostumbrada mirada perdida y su aire soñador.

Neville decidió ignorar el comentario.

El desayuno ya había comenzado. Neville y Luna se fueron a sus respectivas mesas a comer un poco, luego la profesora McGonagall pasó a repartirles los horarios a sus alumnos Gryffindor de sexto, que ésta vez los recibirían individualmente ya que debía comprobar sus calificaciones.

Tanto Ron y Harry, como Neville, pasaron sin dificultad Herbología y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo Neville no pudo entrar en transfiguración y se vio bastante apenado hasta que McGonagall lo animó para que cursara el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de Encantamientos, para sugerirle después que no se preocupara por su abuela y lo que pudiera pensar, ya que ésta no había sido algo así como la mejor alumna en esa materia. Eso le subió un poco el ánimo. Aunque no aumentó sus esperanzas de "estudiar por su cuenta" como había dicho Hermione. A fin de cuentas tal parecía que no podría ser auror...

Pero lo que dejó completamente anonadados a todos fue el descubrir que no sería Snape, sino Slughorn, quien les daría Pociones... por lo que Harry, Ron y Neville pudieron matricularse también en esa materia... pero ¿Quién daría ahora Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

-¡Esto es algo del otro mundo, viejo!- exclamaba Ron, abriendo demasiado la boca, en sus fallidos intentos de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir...

-¿Snape dando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?... ¡Eso sí me asusta!- Chilló Neville

-... Esto es demasiado sospechoso... ¿Por qué haría Dumbledore algo así?- se preguntaba Harry un tanto paranoico mientras Ron negaba con la cabeza

-Olvídalo viejo... creo que a Dumbledore se le están zafando más los tornillos... esto es algo que no tiene precedente, es casi tan imposible como que alguien lo haya pedido para navidad a un cometa negro!- Neville empalideció al escuchar lo último, pero la réplica de Hermione no se dio a esperar

-Ron... los cometas negros N-O E-X-I-S-T-E-N.

-Bueno... sólo digo que es así de imposible... ¿Pasa algo Neville?- éste se veía algo verduzco

-N..n...no... creo que no chicos, estoy bien... al final... Snape de nuevo¿no?- trató de cambiar el tema y sonar casual...

-Y yo que ya lo había superado- bromeó Ron.

Hermione lo miró reprobatoriamente, y Harry suavizó un poco su irritada preocupación para ponerse de un mejor humor ante el comentario...

Los cuatro saludaron a Ginny que se acercaba con su nuevo horario en las manos. Casi inmediatamente Hermione se fue a su primera clase de Runas Antiguas, mientras Ginny se disponía a informar a sus amigos sobre su horario de clases

-Transfiguración, me toca con los de Ravenclaw en 20 minutos... eso es genial porque podré sentarme con Luna- decía Ginny alegremente

-Bueno, al menos ahora pensará que tiene una amiga- dijo Ron con sorna, Harry y Ginny lo miraron con desaprobación

-Ron, ella es nuestra amiga- regañó Ginny dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, al que Harry reaccionó riendo y Neville suspiró– Por cierto, Neville¿Aún no has averiguado nada acerca de Trevor?

-Querrás decir del... 'snidget de orejas plateadas'- ironizó Ron

-Es Snidget Acuático de Orejas Rojas, no plateadas- dijo Neville con expresión enfadada, y sin más, se alejó de sus amigos que, por segunda vez en el día, habían quedado completamente pasmados tras la repentina declaración de su compañero

Neville salió del gran comedor y se dirigió hacia los jardines, tenía un descanso en esa hora... así que no tenía qué preocuparse por llegar a ninguna clase...

Era la segunda vez en el día que decía cosas que ponían incómodos a sus compañeros y los dejaban callados, había preferido alejarse en ambas. Tal vez ellos creían que estaba enfadado pero en realidad, si lo pensaba bien... no. Él raramente se enfadaba... como cuando vio a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pero era algo diferente, se sentía como ido, como en otro lugar, tal vez en donde Trevor... que seguía sin aparecer... se preguntaba ahora por qué había dicho eso del snidget, ni que él creyera en eso... obviamente era Trevor... pero por otro lado, no sabía para qué era la poción en la que cayó su pobre rana... '¿Y si era para convertir cualquier cosa en un Snidget Acuático de Orejas Rojas?' pensó

-No... no seas tonto, Neville- Genial, ahora estaba comenzando a hablar en voz alta... sólo faltaba que los Plimpies volaran sobre su cabeza.

-Primero: esas cosas no existen!... sólo en la imaginación de Luna- afirmó luego de pensar un poco lo último- Segundo¿Qué hay en la imaginación de Luna?- se interrumpió- ¡Quiero decir... –tosió- Segundo: ni siquiera parece un pájaro, ni tiene orejas, sólo es un Trevor bastante enfermo de algo que no conozco!

Había llegado a las orillas del lago, y decidió sentarse y respirar un poco de aire fresco... el viento formaba suaves ondas a través del agua y los árboles se movían a lo lejos... era un momento perfecto.

Era raro lo de Snape.

-El deseo se cumplió... ¿significa que ahora también seré bueno en pociones? Naah... –dijo continuando con su monólogo- Tal vez... algunas de las cosas en la imaginación de Luna son reales... – dijo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa... paro en seco - ¡Pero solo algunas!

'De haber sabido, había pedido que también me aceptaran en Transfiguración... ¡Ahora qué haré! La abuela va a matarme...'

En realidad... la idea de ser Auror no la había tenido antes de aquel verano... antes hubiera preferido ser cualquier otra cosa... preferiblemente algo que envolviera plantas y no peligro...

Pero ese verano... las cosas habían cambiado. La última vez que visitó a sus padres se dio cuenta de eso. TENÍA que vengarlos... DESABA hacerlo. No importaba que ellos ni siquiera podrían estar orgullosos de él alguna vez... de cualquier modo... guardaba esa esperanza. ¡Demonios¿Por qué no había pedido eso al cometa negro? volver a sus padres a la normalidad. Realmente había sido un tonto, una vez más... o al menos eso pensaba.

Se deprimió de pronto. Realmente había sido tonto.

Muy tonto.

Tonto, como siempre.

Lejos de ahí, una manada de Gryffindors y Ravenclaws de quinto grado se arremolinaban a través de las puertas del salón de la profesora McGonagall. Luna se sentó rápidamente en la mesa más cercana a la de la profesora... esa materia le agradaba de sobremanera... no querría perderse nada.

-¡Hola Luna!- saludó una muy alegre Ginny sentándose a su lado- supongo que puedo sentarme aquí

-Claro! Si es que no te importa que esos spanklees que siempre me siguen te hagan cosquillas en los pies, ya sabes...- dijo sonriente Luna

-Oh, pero eso es lo de menos... dime¡Cómo has estado, chica? No te he visto desde el tren... ¿Tienes nuevas compañeras de cuarto?- cuestionó interesada

-Eh... sí, sería raro que tuviera las mismas

Ambas rieron. Ginny le caía muy bien a Luna, tal vez era la única chica a la que podía considerar una amiga.

-Pero sólo hay una de nuestro grado: Orla Quirke. Está Padma Patil... y... eehm... - se detuvo para recordar los nombres de las otras chicas... siempre era simplemente despistada para esas cosas

-Oh! A ella la recuerdo- dijo Ginny con gesto divertido- es hermana de Parvati¿no? estaba también en el Ejército de Dumbledore y además fue al baile de navidad con Ron en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, fue divertido, Ron no se movió en toda la noche y la chica parecía hervir de rabia hasta que otro chico la invitó y pude burlarme ampliamente de mi querido hermano- Ginny rio

-¿Fuiste a ese baile?- preguntó Luna extrañada

-Sí, fue divertido, pero fui con Neville- dijo haciendo una mueca

-Uuumm... ¿Eso es malo?- Luna giró la cabeza para un lado y la miró confusa

-MUY BIEN JOVENCITOS, ES HORA DE QUE PAREN SU JALEO Y PONGAN ATENCIÓN- escucharon en la entrada a McGonagall, que venía con paso apresurado y firme hacia el frente. Las chicas dejaron la plática pendiente sin decir nada más.

-Como ya saben, soy la Profesora McGonagall, y les impartiré Transfiguración este año, como es costumbre. El día de hoy solamente les daré una introducción a lo que veremos durante el curso. Comenzaremos con la transformación de objetos pequeños, al acabar el curso deberán ser capaces de transformar también animales y plantas en cualquier cosa, animal o planta. ¿Alguna duda, señorita Lovegood? – Luna había levantado la mano

-Sí, perdone profesora¿También aprenderemos a convertir animales en criaturas mágicas?

-Algunos soltaron risitas a lo lejos

-Es una buena pregunta, Luna, sin embargo, creo que en este curso no llegaremos a esos temas... esas son cosas que sólo se llegan a ver, y muy brevemente, el próximo año, ya que es magia muy avanzada- algunos mostraron un poco de interés ahora, Luna lucía pensativa...

-¿Entonces, Profesora, puede convertirse... ermmm... algo así como un sapo en... ummm... no sé... un Snidget Acuático de Orejas Rojas!- preguntó Luna intrigada, con aspecto inocente. Ginny supo hacia donde iba la pregunta... la profesora miró a Luna con escepticismo

- Mmh... bueno, señorita Lovegood, me pregunta usted algo muy complicado, lo primero aquí sería aclarar que semejante criatura NO EXISTE, a saber- casi todos rieron

-Oh... eh... este... pero entonces, dígame profesora¿Se puede transformar algo así como uummm... un sapo... en una criatura que 'no existe'?- varios volvieron a reir, la Profesora McGonagall la miró severamente

-Señorita Lovegood, no sé qué pretende con esto pero NO, es ilógico transformar algo en otra cosa que no existe, fin de la discusión, sigamos con la clase...

Luna suspiró decepcionada y se quedó pensando cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes, tu pregunta fue muy ingeniosa... no se me habría ocurrido tratar de averiguarlo de ese modo, Luna...- dijo Ginny poniéndole la mano en el hombro, Luna no contestó... pero la profesora McGonagall escuchó algo de lo último '¿qué querrían averiguar?' pensó.

Transcurrió la clase con normalidad, pero Luna se veía triste y algo indispuesta... cosa rara para su tan peculiar personalidad que en clases parecía estar siempre soñando y volando muy cerca del techo y podía generar las preguntas más alocadas, que normalmente siempre eran las más interesantes de la clase, irónicamente.

La profesora McGonagall se percató del estado de la chica, y se sintió un tanto culpable por haberla ridiculizado, aunque no lo había hecho con esa intención, simplemente había sentido que la chica trataba de jugar con la clase... pero ahora sospechaba, al verla tan abatida, que tal vez no era eso lo que pretendía con sus preguntas, y que tal vez la había tratado inadecuadamente...

-Señorita Lovegood... ¿podría... hablar con usted un poco?- dijo la profesora McGonagall al terminar la clase, en un intento por enmendar lo sucedido con Luna; cuando todos los demás alumnos comenzaban a salir

-Oh, claro profesora, lo que ordene- respondió Luna respetuosamente, y se despidió con un ademán de Ginny que la miró con preocupación y luego se fue...

-Bueno, yo quería decirle, Luna, que... tal vez no actué del modo correcto en clase, sabiendo como son los chicos no debí responderle así... disculpe- dijo McGonagall con solemnidad

-Oh, no se disculpe profesora, ya estoy acostumbrada a eso, no es nada del otro mundo ni es raro que pase en todas las clases- Luna sonrió dulcemente, la profesora la miró confundida

-Pero... ¿es que no te molesta ¿cómo es que lo dices así, tan normalmente?

-No es que me moleste o no, profesora, simplemente las personas siempre actuarán así, yo no los culpo- explicó la chica

-Pero no debes tomarlos en cuenta, ni sentirte mal por ellos, hoy me di cuenta de lo desanimada que lucías después del incidente... es no es normal en ti, Luna, eres una buena alumna, curiosa, poco ortodoxa, con unas ideas nada elocuentes, pero a fin de cuentas no por nada eres la mejor en Transformaciones de toda la torre Ravenclaw, que no te depriman sus comentarios, ni tampoco los de tu profesora... ¿de acuerdo?

-Oh no, no es eso... es solo que... No, los comentarios no me afectan para nada, profesora, ya hace mucho tiempo que me olvidé de tomarlos en cuenta... es... otra cosa... - la mirada de Luna se ensombreció, y volvió a ponerse muy seria...

-¿No es eso lo que te pone así¿Qué podría ser entonces?

-¡Saber que no se pueden transformar las ranas en criaturas que no existen! – exclamó Luna con los ojos muy abiertos, la profesora hizo una mueca de incomprensión y comprobó una vez más que esa chica realmente era muy distinta a las chicas normales '¿Tanto le preocupa una rana?'

-Pero Lovegood, no sé por qué te preocupan tanto las ranas... tú no tienes una, es decir, la única rana que he visto por aquí entre los alumnos es la de...

-Neville Longbottom- dijo Luna con simplicidad

-Eh, sí, así es... pero...- la profesora se detuvo a pensarlo...- ¿eres tú amiga de Longbottom? – preguntó finalmente, aun con una expresión confundida

-Sí, somos amigos, creo... bueno, debo decir que yo lo considero un amigo aunque técnicamente no podría asegurar que seamos amigos ¿sabe? No sé si a él le caiga bien... - racionalizó la chica, y pensó durante unos instantes... – creo que a fin de cuentas no podré ayudarle esta vez...- finalizó con un aire desilusionado

-¿Pasó algo con su rana?... emmm... 'Trevor', se llama¿no?

-¡Sí¡Sucedió algo terrible! En realidad no sabemos si se convirtió en un Snidget Acuático o si lo secuestró uno de ellos- dijo Luna como espantada, abriendo nuevamente mucho los ojos y mirando como una loca a la profesora, McGonagall esbozó una risa y tuvo una idea bastante convincente...

-Luna¿sabes? Debo decir que no voy a creer que esas criaturas existen, sin embargo admitiré que en algo me equivoqué esta mañana... sí hay maneras de transformar objetos, animales y plantas en entidades de las cuales no se conoce la apariencia, si eso te anima más, pero eso requiere de magia muy especializada que ni siquiera se imparte en Hogwarts por su dificultad y duración... se me ocurre que mejor, el señor Longbottom y usted podrían traerme a su pequeño ejemplar para examinarlo... y tal vez pueda ayudarlos a volverlo a la normalidad.

-Pero se perdió... bueno, escapó- dijo Luna preocupada... – es el tipo de cosas que hacen los snidgets...

-Vaya, pues parece que ese sapo siempre ha estado escapándosele a Neville, no se me hace distinto... sin embargo mantengo mi ofrecimiento, si encuentran a Trevor, tráiganlo ¿entendido?

-Sí profesora

-Bien, Luna, nos veremos la próxima clase, hasta luego- finalizó la profesora para convertirse después en una gran y majestuosa gata, y salió maullando del aula.

Luna sonrió y se dirigió hacia la salida del castillo saltando, 'con un ejército de spanklees tras ella'... su clase siguiente era Cuidado de Las Criaturas Mágicas. Le fascinaba la clase de Hagrid... y se preguntaba por qué a nadie parecía gustarle.

Esa noche escribió a su padre.

"_Querido papá:_

_Te escribo desde mi primer día en quinto grado. ¡Neville trajo un Snidget Acuático de Orejas Rojas a la escuela! Él dice que es Trevor... pero yo pienso que un Snidget lo cogió, ya sabes... para que cumpla una misión... ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Todavía no sé cuándo se volverá a juntar el Ejército de Dumbledore, pero debo decir que sin Umbridge por aquí rondando, hasta peeves parece más alegre. Los spanklees siguen persiguiéndome desde aquella vez que fuimos a la pradera._

_P.D.: Espero que la lechuza no sea capturada por un whynflek. _

_Te quiere, Luna" _

Mientras tanto, en la torre Gryffindor casi todos acababan de llegar de la cena y algunos se relajaban en la sala común

-Me pregunto donde estará Trevor- comentó Neville a Ron y Harry mientras los tres comían algunas grageas de todos los sabores, al lado de Hermione que escribía un larguísimo pergamino para Aritmancia.

-¿Quieres ir a buscarlo otra vez, Neville... como anoche?- aventuró Harry, a modo de burla, Neville se sonrojó... ahora que lo pensaba Harry podía estar imaginando cosas que no eran cuando vio el mapa... a fin de cuentas él se escondió en un rincón con Luna bajo la capa de invisibilidad... '¿Pero qué...!' El que estaba pensando cosas raras era él, dedujo.

-Eh, no Harry, ya no volveré a salir tan tarde, Flich casi me descubre... fue horrible

-No más horrible que la clase de Snape, supongo- comentó Hermione, asomandose de su pergamino – aún así, Neville, como Prefecta debo decirte que si vuelves a hacerlo tendré que bajarle 30 puntos a Gryffindor, es muy peligroso en estos tiempos salir a esas horas de la noche, Hogwarts ya no es seguro...

-Qué aburrida...- masculló Ron, y Hermione lo miró con furia

-¡Ron! Tú también deberías hacerte cargo de tus obligaciones como Prefecto!

-Bien, bien- dijo Ron rodando los ojos... – _'Volumo'_ – sentenció

-Ron¿Qué haces!

-MUY BIEN, TODOS, A DORMIR, QUE SI PONEN UN PIE AFUERA DE LA CAMA DESPUÉS DE LAS 10 DE LA NOCHE, NUESTRA QUERIDA PREFECTA HERMIONE LES BAJARÁ 200 PUNTOS A CADA UNO!...- dijo bajo los efectos del conjuro elevador de voz, luego se dirigió a Hermione con su voz normal nuevamente- sólo cumplo con mis "obligaciones de prefecto" – dijo 'solemnemente' para luego partirse de la risa...

Algunos chicos de primero se habían asustado y casi todos los de otros grados reían... hasta a Harry y Neville aunque trataban de contenerse, Hermione los calló de un golpe de varita, hecha una furia.

-¡ES EN SERIO!- gritó inesperadamente una enfurecida Hermione.

Ron, Harry y Neville se miraron espantados y sorprendidos, mientras Hermione, respirando muy ruidosamente miraba a todos con una expresión bastante intimidante y con la varita en la mano...

En unos cinco minutos la sala común estaba vacía... a excepción de los cuatro amigos y Ginny, que se acercó extrañada a ver qué sucedía.

-¿¡Estás loca, Herms!- regañó Ron

-¡TAMBIÉN VA PARA TI, RON!... Y... ¡Y NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!- dijo fuera de sí, aún gritando, y levantó sus cosas yéndose atropelladamente a su habitación

-Bueno... eso tal vez sí fue más espantoso que la clase de snape...- murmuró Harry. Ron y Neville rieron. Ginny los miró con enojo y se fue detrás de Hermione, seguramente a calmarla.

-Bah! ... Chicas...- dijo Ron

-Ese Snape me pone los pelos de punta, pareciera que en vez de enseñarnos defensa nos quiere enseñar Artes Oscuras- dijo Neville

-Pero Snape no es una chica, Neville, creo que realmente te hace falta una novia como para que lo confundas, hermano- dijo Ron y los tres rieron nuevamente...

-Está hablando el experto en chicas, 'hermano'! - exclamó Harry burlonamente, a lo que Ron respondió con un cojinazo y Neville se limitó a reir de sus dos locos amigos.

Era verdad. Ninguno de los tres tenía novia... lo de Harry con Cho Chang no había resultado, Ron ni siquiera se atrevía a declarársele a una chica... y a él no le gustaba ninguna... creía. Antes pensaba que le gustaba Hermione pero luego se dio cuenta de que le tenía miedo en realidad. Ella y todas sus cosas le recordaban a su abuela por alguna extraña razón.

Pero la diferencia entre ellos era que Harry era guapo y todas las chicas lo seguían por ser 'el elegido'... y Ron... bueno... había escuchado que le gustaba a Lavender Brown, aunque él ni se daba cuenta.

En cambio él no le interesaba a ninguna chica... 'así mejor... ¿o no?' no le gustaba pensar en esas cosas... 'Tal vez soy demasiado cobarde hasta para que me guste una chica...' pensó y se reprendió mentalmente...

De pronto había recordado esa mañana... y volvió a sentirse miserable al pensar en sus padres, en lo que podría haberle pedido al cometa negro... tenerlos con él...

Pensó que tal vez si así fuera, si él los tuviera... no sería un chico tan cobarde. Y luego se sintió egoísta por desear tenerlos para ser 'un chico normal' y no 'para que ellos fueran personas felices'.

Era un tonto.

Harry y Ron, que habían terminado su lucha de cojines, lo despertaron de su ensoñación.

-¿Por qué la cara larga, hermano?- Ron lo miraba con curiosidad

-¿Pasa algo, Neville?- Harry, preocupado, le dio una palmada en el hombro

-No chicos, no es nada... es solo que creo que ya tengo sueño, tal vez deberíamos dormir ya...

Harry no quedó muy convencido... pero para Ron la palabra 'dormir' tenía un efecto tan poderoso que no le permitiría sospechar nada raro ni aunque apareciera la marca tenebrosa en el hombro de Neville.

Se fueron a dormir.

* * *

** û U ¿Se nota que no sabía con qué frase terminar? xD**


	4. Capítulo IV: El Bosque Prohibido

**Después de años sin actualizar... no sé por qué me atacó la espinilla de terminar este fic TuT... ¡Saludos! **

* * *

**Capítulo IV: El Bosque Prohibido  
**"_... A veces simplemente encontramos a Trevor" _

Ya había pasado la primera semana de clases, y ese viernes, los chicos se hallaban en el gran comedor cenando alegremente y preparándose para su primer fin de semana de aquel curso. Como siempre, Hermione y Ron discutían sobre algo...

- Ya hemos buscado en todos los sitios dentro del castillo y no aparece... mañana por la mañana lo buscaré cerca del bosque prohibido...- dijo con estremecimiento un preocupado Neville - ¿No vienen chicos?

-Lo siento, Neville, no puedemos mañana... son las pruebas para el nuevo equipo de Quiddich. Yo debo estar ahí y parece que tanto Seamus, Dean y Ron, harán la prueba...- se disculpó Harry – tal vez pueda ir contigo Hermione

-¡Oh no, Neville! ¡Lo siento! Tengo demasiada tarea y no he estudiado nada para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.- gimió Hermione, alterada

- Hermione, estás loca... a penas es la primera semana de clases- reprochó Ron

- Sea la primera o la última, Weasley, para ti parece no tener bastante importancia... ¡PERO YO NO PIENSO SUSPENDER TODAS LAS MATERIAS!- gritó desesperada, todos en la mesa Gryffindor voltearon a verlos, Hermione apenada se levantó y se fue a su sala común.

-Oh... Está bien chicos, no hay problema si no pueden acompañarme...- dijo un Neville un poco pálido ante la perspectiva de que sus amigos no estarían esta vez para ayudarlo, como durante toda la última semana... (sin contar que le asustaba que Hermione últimamente estuviera más histérica que nunca).

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Luna eran los que más habían ayudado a buscar al pobre Trevor durante toda esa primera semana de clases... aunque también Dean (por órdenes de Ginny) se había unido a la búsqueda en algunas ocasiones, llevando con él a Seamus también. Todo había comenzado desde aquel martes por la mañana, que Luna le contó a Neville sobre su plática con McGonagall.

**/Flash Back/**

-¡Hola Neville!- gritó la pálida chica haciéndole ademanes desde lejos, cuando él se dirigía hacia el gran comedor a desayunar... todavía era muy temprano.

-Hola- había saludado un Neville algo falto de ánimos...

-¿Los spanklees no te dejaron dormir bien?- preguntó Luna, cuando lo alcanzó, examinándolo con curiosidad

-No... eh... ¿Qué son los spanklees, Luna?- preguntó un contrariado Neville

-¡Oh!, son éstos; mira...- y señaló a algún sitio cerca de sus pies

-eh... ah... claro, creo que ya sé cuales son

-Ya sé que no me crees, Neville, pero son reales...- dijo seria Luna... aunque Neville no le había dicho eso porque no le creyera... ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Sino porque remotamente había recordado un extraño sueño en el que él era Luna y tenía un ejército de criaturas raras circundándolo por todos lados

-¡Además... tengo buenas noticias!- dijo la chica muy alegre

-¿Buenas noticias?

-¡Sí! Le dije a McGonagall lo de Trevor- Neville casi se desmayó al oír eso...- ¡Oh! ¡Pero no te preocupes ¡ella no está enfadada! Dijo que podría ayudarnos... que se lo lleváramos si lo encontramos

-¿No está enfadada?- Neville la miró con asombro

-No, así que ahora tendremos que buscar a Trevor, ya le dije a Ginny que les dijera a los otros chicos... parece que a Hermione no le desagradó mi idea... eso es raro ¿no crees?

-No tanto, cualquier cosa que envuelva a McGonagall 'es música' para los oídos de Hermione- concluyó, algo más feliz, Neville... ¡Sus amigos le ayudarían a buscar a Trevor!... y después de todo... Luna había tenido la idea... tal vez Luna no era tan mala como él pensaba... claro, sí seguía dándole miedo y todo... pero... en realidad le sorprendía cómo hacía cosas por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio... era realmente una chica muy extraña.

**/Fin del Flash Back/**

Y durante toda esa semana estuvieron buscando, en los tiempos que tenían libres después de la hora de comer, por todos los rincones conocidos del castillo... pero Trevor simplemente no aparecía. Ahora iba a comenzar a buscarlo afuera... pero a decir verdad lo aterraba. El bosque prohibido lo aterraba y la idea de entrar ahí a buscar a Trevor no le agradaba del todo.

-Neville... ¿Qué tal si dejamos la búsqueda de Trevor para después? Así podemos ir todos- sugirió Harry, a lo que Neville se sintió un poco agradecido.

-Oh, tal vez sea lo mejor... tienes razón Harry... me asusta ir a ese sitio- dijo con un estremecimiento

-Sí, y tal vez para entonces la señorita histeria ya no esté enojada con nosotros...- dijo Ron

-¡Podríamos hacerlo el domingo por la tarde! ¿No creen chicos?- sugirió Ginny, y todos, aunque no sin algo de pereza, asintieron.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias chicos! Es muy amable de su parte... eh... bueno, creo que ya me voy a la sala común ¡muero de sueño!- dijo por último y se despidió de sus amigos.

Tenía el presentimiento de que se había olvidado de algo... pero no sabía qué, tenía demasiado sueño. Así que decidió irse inmediatamente a la cama... el día siguiente lo aprovecharía para hacer sus deberes de pociones que... a decir verdad... no le estaban yendo tan mal como lo hubiera esperado ahora que Snape no estaba para vaciar su caldero a cada equivocación.

...

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano... aunque sus amigos lo habían hecho antes que él, estaban seguramente todos desayunando para tener energías en las pruebas de Quiddich. Desde que el deporte se había hecho tan popular en Hogwarts, y desde que Harry era el capitán; casi toda la torre estaría haciendo pruebas para jugar en el equipo, sin exceptuar un montón de chicas tontas que ni siquiera tenían escoba... pero si Harry era el capitán... ellas lo intentarían.

Bajó a la sala común y se encontró a Hermione partiendo hacia la biblioteca. Miró por la ventana y vio que ya todos se dirigían hacia el campo de Quiddich... parecía que tenía prácticamente toda la torre Gryffindor para él. Decidió escribirle a su abuela... ya que no lo había hecho durante toda la semana y estaba seguro de que si seguía así recibiría un Howler. Realmente le costaba mucho escribirle a la anciana... no sabía qué poner. Temía que a cada sentencia suya le acompañara un regaño cuando la carta fuera devuelta, así que tardó, como siempre, siglos en escribir la simple carta.

Se hallaba en la lechucería entregando su carta cuando, al ver por las grandes ventanas el bosque prohibido a lo lejos... lo recordó.

Eso que se le había olvidado el día anterior.

No le había avisado a Luna el cambio de planes. Habían quedado en verse ahí a las 8 de la mañana ya que él contaba con que los chicos irían... y ya eran aproximadamente las 10... y no había visto a Luna en los pasillos ni cuando fue al gran comedor a desayunar después de haber hecho su carta... ¡Tal vez Luna había ido sola y la había ocurrido algo horrible por su culpa!

... O tal vez simplemente se había aburrido de esperarlos y se había ido a su sala común o algún otro sitio...

Algo en todo aquello no le gustaba nada. Sería mejor que la buscara para quitarse las dudas.

Olvidándose de su carta, bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y se dirigió al gran comedor. Sólo había unos cuantos Slytherin y Hufflepuff terminando de desayunar o simplemente charlando... buscó por los pasillos pero era tan imposible encontrarla como lo era que de pronto Trevor pasara despreocupadamente por ahí... decidió preguntarle Nick casi decapitado.

-Mmmm... ¿una Ravenclaw?- vi muchos de esos por allá... y le señaló la biblioteca

Se dirigió hacia allá pero no la encontró, ni siquiera estaba Hermione... cosa rara.

Tal vez estaba en las pruebas del equipo de Gryffindor apoyando a Ginny... después de todo eran amigas.

Pero no estaba tranquilo. Corrió hasta el campo y no vio a Luna por ningún lado...

Vio a sus amigos en lo alto y trató de hacerles señas. Pero ellos no lo vieron, estaban muy ocupados en sus pruebas... decidió que era inútil y regresó al castillo. De pronto vio a Padma Patil y sus amigas... decidió preguntarles.

-Eh... estoo... chicas... eh...- se puso nervioso... de pronto se le olvidó como se le preguntaba a una chica desconocida una simple cosa insignificante... o tal vez no tan insignificante – estoo... eh... ¿no saben donde... yo... eh... podría encontrar a Luna Lovegood?

Las amigas de Padma soltaron risitas de burla... Padma lo miró contrariada...

Yo creí que estaría con ustedes... ya sabes, siempre anda con Harry Potter y sus amigos- ante esto, sus amigas soltaron gritillos de asombro y murmuraron cosas inentendibles- quiero decir... soy su compañera de cuarto, ¿sabes? Y hoy salió muy temprano sin decir a donde... bueno, no es que normalmente diga a donde va... pero lo raro es que no la he visto en la sala común desde entonces... ni en el cuarto ni en ningún otro lado.

Neville empalideció.

-Tal vez se la llevaron los plinpies- bromeó una chica y todas rieron estúpidamente

-Eh... oh... gr... gracias chicas- dijo un contrariado Neville para luego irse apresuradamente por el pasillo de salida...

Se dirigió al lago y no la vio por ahí... decidió sentarse un poco.

Era horrible, después de todo ella había ayudado a que McGonagall les ofreciera su ayuda y ahora por su culpa estaba perdida. Era un egoísta de nuevo... sabía a donde tenía que ir pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. '¿Y si está perdida?... un momento, ¿y si voy y me pierdo? ¿y si sale algún monstruo maldito y horrible que me come?' pensó.

-... y si la come a ella? – dijo en un susurro... viendo reflejado del otro lado del lago los altos árboles del obscuro bosque... y se obligó a tomar una decisión.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla... porque es mi rana y mi culpa que ella se haya tomado tantas molestias... y yo no le he dado las gracias. – se levantó

Se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para preguntarle si la había visto pasar... pero Hagrid no estaba.

Así que tuvo que hacer lo imposible.

Se adentró en el bosque... estaba aterrado... caminó durante un rato llamándola pero no escuchaba nada más que sospechosos ruidos proviniendo de todos sitios... de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya se había alejado bastante de la entrada... ya todo lo que se veía eran árboles por doquier... árboles y obscuridad...

Encendió su varita... la obscuridad no le permitía ver más allá de dos metros, y decidió que sería mejor buscar una salida... tal vez Luna simplemente nunca había ido hacia allá. Tal vez estaba en cualquier sitio y él había sido tonto por entrar en el bosque sin compañía sabiendo lo torpe que era y que seguramente iba a perderse.

Estaba asustado. Y comenzó a caminar de vuelta por donde había venido... cuando escuchó un grito.

Pero no era un grito cualquiera... era un grito de terror.

Y era un grito de Luna.

Neville paró de un brinco... ahora sí estaba aterrado.

Volvió a escuchar otro grito... no tan lejos.

Luna estaba ahí. Tenía que encontrarla. Era verdad. Por su culpa algo horrible le estaba pasando... pero tenía miedo de ir... ¿qué tal si se lo comían?

'_Egoísta' _

Aguzó su oído y se dirigió hacia donde éste le indicaba que provenían los gritos... de pronto vio un claro a lo lejos... se dirigió corriendo hacia allá. Pero al llegar vio un horrible monstruo de dos metros de alto que arañaba impetuosamente algún sitio al pie de un gran árbol, del lado contrario al que él se encontraba, dándole la espalda.

Luna estaba ahí adentro, gritando con terror. Atrapada, o tal vez resguardándose debajo de las raíces del gran árbol, que hacían el papel de gruesas rejas y no permitían al monstruo hundir sus horribles y enormes garras en la pálida piel de la chica, que estaba sangrando.

Pero el monstruo cada vez arañaba más las raíces al punto que algunas comenzaban a romperse y el monstruo pronto podría alcanzar a la chica que se hallaba ahí dentro, hundiéndose todo lo posible contra la pared del árbol.

Neville estaba aterrorizado. No podía moverse... no podía enfrentar a ese monstruo horrible... ni siquiera había visto uno semejante antes... no. No podía. Pero el monstruo se iba a comer a Luna. De pronto su mirada se cruzó con la de Luna.

No podía dejarla ahí. Era su amiga. Y estaba herida. Tenía que ser valiente.

'Valiente'

De pronto Neville se echó a correr gritando conjuros, en dirección al monstruo, que volteó conmocionado para encontrarse a su nueva víctima... y comenzó a perseguirlo iracundo. Vio que la varita de Luna estaba tirada lejos de ahí... ella no podría salvarlo esta vez. Ni nadie.

-¡Expulso!- gritó aterrado dirigiendo su varita hacia el monstruo... pero no funcionó

El monstruo seguía acercándose.

-¡Desmaius!- un leve chasquido de magia golpeó al monstruo en la cara, pero éste no retrocedió... sólo pareció más enfadado

'maldita varita' se dijo Neville mientras corría a tropezones con un monstruo muy enfadado detrás de él...

De pronto, la varita se le resbaló. Ya era tarde. El monstruo estaba sobre ella, ya no tenía ningún arma. Corrió horrorizado. De pronto llovían piedras del cielo. Por un momento, Neville pensó que era el fin del mundo o algo así.

Una de las piedras golpeó al monstruo en el ojo, lo que lo dejó aturdido por unos instantes

-¡Neville! ¡Sube aquí!- gritó Luna desde la copa de un árbol joven. Era ella quien estaba lanzando esas piedras- ¡Ya se me acabaron las piedras! ¡Apresúrate!

Neville corrió y trató de subir torpemente al árbol. No podía llegar más arriba, no podía...

Luna le tendió la mano

-¡Vamos Neville! ¡Tú puedes!- le animó

Neville se aferró más al tronco y trató de alcanzar la mano de la chica. Estaba fría... como siempre. Ambos intentaron con todas sus fuerzas y finalmente Neville pudo subir con ambas piernas a los lados de la rama donde se encontraba Luna, recargando la espalda de lleno en el tronco, a penas a tiempo para que el monstruo, que ya se había recuperado, no se llevara un pie del pobre y asustado chico.

Neville le lanzó su zapato. El monstruo retrocedió, luego de unos instantes volvió golpear el árbol. Neville le lanzó su otro zapato.

-¡Luna, ayudame, ya no me quedan zapatos!- exclamó esperando la colaboración de la chica.

-A mí tampoco, el monstruo se los comió- dijo Luna y sonrió de modo extraño

Neville se olvidó por un instante del monstruo (que por algún extraño motivo se estaba ahora comiendo sus zapatos, un poco separado del árbol en donde ellos se hallaban).

Ahí estaba Luna sonriendo porque un monstruo se había comido sus zapatos aun después de que éste casi la había matado. Ella estaba sonriendo.

-Eh... Luna... yo...- titubeó buscando una frase de disculpa...

-Gracias por salvarme, Neville- dijo la chica simplemente

-Eh, pero... ¡pero yo no te salvé! ¡tú me salvaste del monstruo!- exclamó contrariado

-Pero si tú no hubieras venido no habría tenido esa oportunidad y el monstruo me habría asesinado ya bajo esas raíces...

-Eh... yo... yo... ¿te salvé!- dijo Neville asombrado, tratando de procesar la información... - ¡Te salvé!- exclamó finalmente, radiante de felicidad y asombro. Luna sonrió.

-No... un momento- dijo, recordando que había sido su error- yo no puedo salvar a nadie, no. Soy un torpe... es mi culpa que tú hayas venido aquí sola, no te avisé que la fecha para buscar a Trevor se cambiaría y tampoco me importó hacerlo- esto último le sonó demasiado hiriente... como esas cosas que Luna decía en sus arranques de sinceridad

-Pero sí te importó venir a buscarme, eso es lo que en realidad importa- finalizó Luna, despreocupada, sonriendo nuevamente... con su expresión soñadora de que estaba ausente, en otra dimensión... como si no supiera que un monstruo allá abajo terminaría de comerse los zapatos de Neville y volvería por ellos.

-Yo... – titubeó Neville – perdón... – dijo mirando una mancha de sangre pequeña que la bolsa de Luna estaba ocultando en el abrigo de la chica.

-¡Oh! No hay por qué disculparse... además ¡Encontré al snidget!- gritó Luna emocionada, y sacó de su morral a un Trevor bastante maltrecho, pero vivo, con sus relucientes plumas amarillentas y su piel roja llena de furúnculos igual que la última vez que lo había visto

-¡Trevor!- exclamó Neville, pero de pronto algo sacudió al árbol. Luna espantada trató de guardar a Trevor en la bolsa nuevamente, pero éste salió disparado tras una nueva sacudida y se fue brincando aterrado por entre los árboles nuevamente. - ¡Oh no! ¡Trevor! ¡Trevor, vuelve! ¡Vamos! Oh...- exclamó un decepcionado Neville ante la mirada atónita de luna

-Bueno... se volvió a perder- dijo esta un poco desilusionada, pero el árbol no tardó en sacudirse nuevamente de modo violento...

El monstruo trataba de alcanzarlos. A decir verdad... a Neville se le había olvidado que estaban a más de 5 metros del piso y también el hecho de que le tenía terror a las alturas... se aferró asustado al tronco al que daba la espalda, con ambas manos extendidas hacia atrás.

El monstruo volvió a embestir y el árbol volvió a temblar completamente. Luna, que estaba más lejos del tronco, sólo se podía detener de la rama en donde se hallaba sentada y casi cayó cuando el monstruo volvió a embestir.

-¡Luna!- Neville exclamó tendiéndole un brazo. Luna lo tomó.

El monstruo volvió a embestir; ahora Neville, que solo podía agarrarse con un brazo del tronco, se tambaleó peligrosamente al igual que una asustada Luna.

-¡Luna... ¡abrázate de mí!- gritó sin pensar -eh,... yo... si no lo haces caeremos... yo... pensé... estoo... yo... puedo agarrarme del tronco y tú de mí... eeh...- Luna comprendió, y se aferró al torso del chico mientras este se volvía a sostener del árbol con los dos brazos.

El monstruo seguía tratando de tirarlos con cada embestida.

Neville no había dejado de sonrojarse cuando la chica rubia se acercó más y se abrazó de él, escondiendo la cabeza sobre su pecho y aferrándose con fuerza. Desde ahí podía sentir el aroma de sus cabellos despeinados que olían a tierra mojada, y su respiración agitada muy cerca de él.

Era la situación más extraña en la que se había encontrado jamás.

Abajo el monstruo seguía insistiendo.

Luna por su parte, se apretaba más contra Neville a cada temblor de la rama en donde estaban. Ya no tenía miedo... se sentía segura... y por alguna extraña razón, también se sentía avergonzada. Por otro lado... se estaba sintiendo cada vez más débil... no le había mostrado a Neville el tamaño de su herida porque conociéndole sabía que éste entraría en pánico cuando la viera...

... Pero tal parecía que estaba comenzando a perder demasiada sangre.

-... Neville...- dijo en un susurro agonizante, levantando el rostro hasta escasos centímetros del de Neville – la verdad es que... estoy herida...- dijo y cerró los ojos al desmayarse, con una media sonrisa ausente; dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de un Neville completamente alarmado al descubrir debajo de la mancha pequeña del abrigo de la chica, una enorme mancha de sangre sobre su torso.

El monstruo había dejado de golpear el tronco y Neville averiguó por qué:

Hagrid estaba luchando contra él ahí abajo. Acababa de atarlo en varios troncos y se disponía a averiguar qué era lo que el monstruo buscaba ahí arriba de ese árbol...

-¡Hagrid ¡Somos nosotros ¡Luna está herida ¡Auxilio!- gritó casi sin aliento

-¡¿Pero qué hacían aquí, chicos!?- gritó Hagrid enfadado y subiendo al árbol, que casi sucumbe ante su peso.

Los bajó a ambos con un solo brazo y los depositó en el suelo.

Desapareció unos instantes en los matorrales y volvió con unas cuantas ramas que machacó y puso a Luna sobre la herida.

-Eso la sanará... estará bien, sólo hay que llevarla con la señora Pompfrey- dijo Hagrid, ante un Neville sucio, maltrecho y muy pálido que estaba a punto de desmayarse también...

-...to...todo es mi culpa...- dijo y finalmente cayó sobre la hierba.

Luego de un extraño sueño muy confuso... despertó sobresaltado en la enfermería.

A su alrededor se hallaban Hermione, Ron, Dean y Seamus... mirándolo con preocupación... se sentó sobre la cama.

-¿qué pasó?- dijo sin recordar nada, viendo confuso a todos lados...

-Hagrid te encontró junto con Luna siendo atosigados por su nuevo Bullgor, los salvó y te desmayaste... Luna estaba muy herida pero ahora ya está bien, sólo duerme- Dijo Hermione girando hacia la cama que se encontraba al lado de la de Neville.

Neville la miró, ahí estaba Luna, con los cabellos esparcidos por todo el colchón, durmiendo apaciblemente mientras Harry ponía una toalla húmeda sobre su cabeza y Ginny la tomaba de la mano mirándola con preocupación.

-¿¡Qué demonios hacías ahí, hermano?!- regañó Ron- ¡Te dijimos que buscaríamos a Trevor mañana!

-¡Trevor!- exclamó Neville- ¡Trevor volvió a escapar!- dijo un Neville completamente frustrado y desilusionado ante las miradas expectantes de sus amigos...

-Y ¿bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- cuestionó Hermione con una ceja en alto, Neville se estremeció... sabía que lo reprendería

-Todo es mi culpa... yo... yo olvidé decirle a Luna que no nos reuniríamos en la mañana y ella entró sola al bosque como no llegamos...

-¡¿Entro sola?!- exclamaron todos

-Sí, pero yo no lo sabía... hasta que recordé que no le había avisado y decidí buscarla... y no estaba en ningún sitio- todos se miraron sorprendidos- entonces fui al bosque y la encontré...- concluyó sin contar muchos detalles

-¡¿Tú fuiste al bosque solo?! Esto es demasiado, camarada- dijo un perplejo Ron que se pellizcaba para comprobar que no estaba soñando...

-Eh... yo... sí...- dijo Neville muy sonrojado

-... Pero no sólo fue al bosque y me encontró... ¡Me salvó la vida!- gritó una alegre Luna que ya se había despertado y estaba sentada junto a Ginny y Harry que lucían completamente sorprendidos y sonrientes

-Eh... yo... no, yo no!- dijo Neville confuso

-Wow, compañero! Eso sí que es valiente!- dijo Ron, emocionado

-¡Qué dulce!- chilló Ginny- ¡se enfrentó a un monstruo para salvar a su damisela en peligro!- exclamó embelesada, dejando a todos perplejos y a un Neville bastante rojo

... hubo un silencio incómodo...

-Bueno, chicos, creo que este héroe necesita descanso, ¿Por qué no nos vamos un rato para que... no sé... duerma un poco?- dijo Harry, guiñándoles un ojo a todos, con expresión de picardía

-Eh... yo... no... no se vayan chicos- dijo Neville ofuscado. Pero ya todos se habían ido. Luna estaba ahí sentada en la cama de al lado, mirándolo curiosa, con su típica expresión de locura incontenida...

Harry le había dicho "héroe"... eso era demasiado. Se desmayó otra vez.

Luna se levantó de su cama, notando que ya no tenía la herida en su costado, y se acercó a la de Neville...

Lo examinó detenidamente.

Rió. La expresión de Neville era demasiado chistosa. Asustado. Hasta se veía un poco azulado... se acercó más a su rostro. Olfateó. Olía de una manera peculiar y agradable. A Luna le gustaba olfatear a las personas a las que apreciaba para no olvidarse nunca de cómo era estar junto a ellos.

-Gracias... – murmuró dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla, para luego subir de un brinco a su cama y acurrucarse rápidamente.

Neville sintió algo cálido en su mejilla y abrió lentamente los ojos luego de unos instantes. Ya no estaban sus amigos. Luna estaba acurrucada en su cama, dándole la espalda. Ya era de noche. Seguramente se había dormido... se levantó y caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama de Luna. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, con una leve sonrisa en los labios y los cabellos cubriéndole la mitad de la cara.

Neville la observó detenidamente con una expresión de miedo en el rostro. Allí se quedó mirándola, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Esa chica extraña siempre estaba sonriendo. Ella había dicho que la había salvado aunque había sido en realidad su culpa que ella se metiera en problemas... y había encontrado a Trevor por él. En realidad ella había convencido a los otros de buscarlo. Ella había hablado con McGonagall para que los ayudara... ella había entrado al bosque sola, sin que eso le diera miedo. Y lo había salvado del monstruo. Lo había ayudado a subir al árbol. Le había sonreído aun en aquellas circunstancias. Y lo había abrazado como nunca nadie lo había abrazado en toda su vida... como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Y bueno, en realidad así había sido... si lo hubiera soltado probablemente habría caído del árbol y el monstruo se la habría comido.

Por lo tanto no era nada del otro mundo.

Neville negó con la cabeza y volvió a su cama... realmente esa había sido una situación muy extraña... como todo en ella. Pero estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a su presencia.

Luna, por su lado, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba alegremente en el chico de la cama de al lado... ¡Se había preocupado por ella! Lo que quería decir que en realidad sí eran amigos. Estaba feliz. Ahora podría decirle a McGonagall cuando le preguntara que SÍ eran amigos. Que él también la consideraba una amiga. Porque aunque no pareciera... a Luna le importaba mucho que alguien fuera su amigo... por eso quería tanto a Harry y a Ginny... ellos dos habían sido muy buenos con ella... y ahora ya tenía otro amigo. Ella, que nunca pensó que fuera a tenerlos...


End file.
